My daughter the brightest witch
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Remus Lupin had a one night stand twenty years ago... nineteen years later he finally finds the result of that night. Now he must help his daughter through her problems whilst coming to terms with being a father, but his werewolf side causes problems.
1. Prologue

My daughter the brightest witch

Twenty years ago Remus Lupin stumbled in to the muggle world with his best friend James Potter. And though he tried to brush off his one night stand he could never forget the silky brown haired woman.

And nineteen years later he finally understands why when a young bushy haired witch sparks a revelation for the werewolf. Remus Lupin is a father and it can only bring more problems for his daughter.

* * *

_Prologue_

Remus Lupin attempted to wipe the smile from his face but failed, James potter attempting to non-magically balance a plastic glass on his nose was to Remus, in that moment at least, the funniest thing he had seen since Hogwarts all those years ago.

"What" James snapped glaring at his best friend but Remus shook his head "nothing my dear friend… just wondering how Lilly could allow you out" Remus stated only to receive a snort in return "I, my dear moony, can do as I please" James declared loosing the fight to balance the plastic cup which fell into his lap.

"Really… so why is Lilly standing there" Remus pointed generally over James's shoulder towards the door only to hold back the bellow of laughter wanting to stream from his lips as James nearly snapped his neck looking over his shoulder searching for his wife.

Remus couldn't fight the laughter as James turned his brown/green eyes back to his friend and shoved his heavy black hair back and huffed "that was not funny Remus" James scolded reaching for his muggle drink and drained nearly half of it, Remus simply laughed and shook his head "oh but it was, you've been married what two-" "four years" James winched when Remus grinned brightly and lowered his head.

"Whipped" Remus offered but James gave him a withering look "I am not… so what if I love my wife, what can you say- your last relationship was three years ago and that lasted how long" James asked with a proud smile as a sour look crossed the werewolf's face and he turned to his drink "ha, you know I'm right" James declared loudly even with the heavy music pounding from behind them, a few other drinkers looked at them for a moment but went back to their drinks.

"So… it's not like I really need to be tied down" Remus stated determinedly his lips pursing and his shoulders set back "oh please I know you Remus, your looking for love, marriage and everything else that comes with finding someone you love" Remus glared at his friend but said nothing because he was right.

Ever since discovering his condition Remus had wanted nothing more to find a somewhat normal life and when James and Lilly finally stopped fighting what was so clear to everyone else and got married Remus found himself want desperately a beautiful wife, a happy life and many children.

"Right because werewolves always end up with a happy ending don't they James" Remus questioned shooting his eyebrows up. James looked sadly at his friend before taking a deep breath looking into his drink.

"Your not a werewolf Remus… you're Remus Lupin a good man who happens to turn into a drooling mutt at the night of the full moon" James stated causing his friend to grin at him and roll his eyes "you always saw the good side of this" Remus declared as James grinned "well we all have to keep you in check… and that's really why I needed you to come here tonight because I have to tell you something that will affect our family" James stated causing Remus to frown and sit up straight "what… James what's happened" Remus demanded almost sniffling the confusion rolling from James.

"It's Lilly and me, we're going to change this family we've made… including you, Sirius and Peter" James admitted causing Remus to take a deep shuddering breath. He never did like it when James took this sort of serious tone; he was always good hearted and always humorous.

"James please, what ever it is" "me and Lilly are going to be adding to the family" James admitted with a smile as he looked to Remus who frowned then raised his eyebrows when it hit him… well he hadn't been called a bright young wizard for no reason.

"you mean you and Lilly… she's… your going to be a father" Remus finally spat out causing James to widen his smile proudly while nodding "yes… and you and Sirius are going to be god fathers" James stated as Remus sat in shock before grinning at his best friend "this is big James… your going to be great parents unbelievable and… wait what me and Sirius are going to be what" Remus exclaimed as James chuckled placing a restraining hand on his friends shoulder.

"Me and Lilly have discussed this… we want you and Sirius to become the babies godfathers, and if anything happens to either me or Lilly the baby will go to you" James declared but Remus snapped his head around and stared at him "no" he said forcibly causing James to frown "I'm going to ask you this one favour dear friend… if anything should ever happen to either you or Lilly, which as far as I'm concerned will be never, the child should go to Sirius… James I know none of us truly like admitting this but I could be a danger to the child and you know that" Remus reminded him causing James to lower his eyes sadly and sigh.

He wouldn't dare speak the words but James did nod not looking to his friend "but like I said James Potter nothing will happen to you or Lilly as far as I'm concerned" Remus chuffed his shoulder lightly bringing his bespectacled friend to look at him a grin.

"Firewhiskey for all" Remus declared loudly causing James to shake his head and laugh softly "I think it's just called whiskey here Moony" James hissed to his friend who blushed lightly and nodded before looking to the bar keeper "whiskeys for all or what ever you mug- er other drinkers are drinking" Remus declared loudly as the bar keeper raised an eyebrow and glanced to James who shrugged "he's going to be my unborn child's godfather" James explained and the bar keeper nodded. Remus beamed brightly before glancing down the bar only to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes glancing at him. Pushing some golden brown hair from his face he smiled brightly at the woman who blushed lightly and turned to her rather loud and obviously drunk friend.

Remus grinned to himself and looked at James who was rolling off names for a child "we were thinking if it's a boy he should be called Harry… Lilly has this notion for calling him Harry James Evan Potter" James stated as Remus shrugged and gave his friend a look "long name for a child…besides haven't you got long enough to decide… wait how long have you got" Remus declared as James grinned madly "oh say about eight months and a week… Lilly's three weeks gone" James declared as he went back to looking forward while Remus simply nodded and glanced back down the bar to see a head of silky chestnut brown hair that sat in untamed curls. He was about to turn away once more but the woman turned her head clearly bored with her drunken friends ranting and caught Remus eyes once more and she offered him a wonderful smile… her prefect white teeth digging lightly into her lower lip when she blushed and looked away.

But that was it for the rest of the night neither being able to stop the glances towards each other smiling to each other. James was now on to why he should have a boy and most defiantly not twins when his eyes began to droop, glancing to Remus who was staring down the bar James tapped his friend drunkenly on the shoulder causing the werewolf to jump slightly before spinning to look at his friend "I need to go- go-go- to that place that I have one of those large things that are soft and you go to sleep on" James waved his hand wildly around him causing Remus to chuckle and stand swaying just a little "home" he questioned as James beamed and stabbed a finger towards Remus "yes old man that's it… god what would happen if I didn't have you moony" James questioned loudly as Remus steady himself "I don't really know Jam-jam- Potter" Remus declared slapping his friend on the back "Lilly's going to hex me into next year… no-no-no-no-no she's going to CURSE me to just in time to see my baby being born so she can hex and curse me into next year" James declared as Remus grinned wildly at him whilst trying to steady James as he stood "as long as it isn't me" Remus stated with relief only to be shot a drunken withering look before James turned "right home to my lovely beautiful and pregnant wife" James ordered as he stumbled to the door followed by Remus who was just trying to focus on the door.

However when the cool air hit both Remaus and James felt the drink hitting them hard and they began to laugh a little too loudly "quiet Remus or they will get their muggle police onto us" James ordered but this only made Remus laugh even louder bending over and slapping his knee.

"Ooh I know lets go to Diagon Ally and find Snape… I bet we could get some eggs and charm them so they will never wash off from his door" James offered causing Remus to shake his head and carry on laughing "we could spell out snivelling sissy Snape lives here" James declared before Remus stumbled into the wall his breath ragged as his laughter continued to bubble over.

After a few minutes they both controlled their laughter and managed to stand up wiping the tears away "I think it's really time for me to go back to Lilly" James admitted as Remus nodded before frowning "can you know… apparent back" he questioned as James stood up proudly albeit wavering and nodded "of course I can… I'm James Potter" James declared loudly before digging through his pockets for his wand sending him to spin in a circle when he found it but couldn't pull it out "James in there you fool" Remus snapped pointing to a large bush that would hide the magic James was about to perform.

James looked at him startled then confused then blankly before he finally understood why he held his wand in his hand "oh… oopps" he started to giggle before he was shoved in to the bushes and Remus shook his head "goodnight daddy" Remus stated before James's head popped up through the bushes and he frowned before he understood and he beamed "that's right I'm going to be a daddy… wow I wonder if Lilly knows" and with that James popped out from in front of Remus and probably crashing into his home where his pregnant wife would threaten to hex him.

Remus shook his head and turned ready to walk back to Sirius's home, he took a step forward just in time to see the chestnut brown haired woman waving to a taxi pulling away and gripping the jacket she wore a little tighter around her. Remus's stomach tightened as both his pulse and heart beats raced, the woman was beautiful… when he saw her in the bar from the waist up she was beautiful and now seeing her fully shivering slightly in the cool air she was breathtaking beautiful.

He allowed his hazel eyes to travel over her body before settling on her chocolate hair that seemed to frizzy lightly but still remained silky. Catching his breath feeling all heat rush to both his face and to second part of his lower body Remus smiled when the woman looked up… and for a second she blushed but returned the smile.

At this point Remus believed that his wolf side took over and he boldly stepped forward "hello" he greeted causing the woman to brighten and grin even more at him "oh hello… you were in the bar earlier on" she stated flicking her hair back exposing her creamy white neck, it also gave Remus an undiluted wave of light perfume and hidden beneath was honey, apples and cinnamon.

The smell though homely and sweet drove Remus's senses into over drive, licking his lips greedily "yes… I hope your friend is ok" Remus said in a husky tone that made his blood boil. The woman before him seemed taken back by the change to his tone but to his joy and animal desires she didn't step back instead she flushed her self and her tight grip on her jacket loosen "yes, she was upset her marriage came to an end and I was helping her forget her troubles" she stated as Remus nodded tantalized by her fully pink lips that seemed to be begged to be inspected by him.

"You seemed to be celebrating with your friend" she said innocently lowering her upper lids slightly causing Remus to clear his throat and thoughts before smiling and shoving his hands into his pockets "why yes I was… my friend is expecting his first child-and I may mention not to be his last- and I'm be god father" Remus declared proudly smiling when the woman smiled at him "then both you and your friend are very lucky" she stated as Remus nodded shifting when silence settled between them.

"Maggie" the woman suddenly declared before holding her hand out "my names Maggie" she declared as Remus grinned and took her hand gently noting how soft it felt in his callous hand running his thumb over her knuckles enjoying the slight shiver he felt "Remus it is a pleasure to meet you Maggie" Remus declared bending down the kiss her hand lightly.

"Remus would you like to get a coffee" she questioned as little more boldly while Remus straighten still holding her hand in his loving the feel of her soft and warm hand in his while finding the way she spoke his name the most pleasurable thing in both the Muggle and Magical world.

"I would like nothing more Maggie" he admitted before draping her arm over his and turned her to a small café.

* * *

Maggie quickly adjusted her shirt after buttoning it back up. Her high heel shoes were still in her hands as she scanned the dark bedroom for anything else she may have left behind. As she searched her eyes settled on the naked form beneath the covers, she watched the pale chest raise and fall barely hidden beneath the tangled and twisted sheets.

Catching her lower lip between her teeth Maggie resisted the urge to run her fingers through the tussled golden brown hair or kiss those red lips that she had explored only an hour ago. Biting back the groan and moan from the memories of the nights actions Maggie swiftly made her way around to Remus and she bent down beside him, clenching her fist tighter around her shoes and pressed her lips to his cheek quickly but could not hold her self back from pressing them harder against his lips. When she felt him begin to react to her kiss she darted back nearly knocking the note she had left from the bedside table. She pushed the tears back before spinning and running from the room before her lover would wake.

She had managed to slip into her home without a noise, after a quick shower and changing her clothes she entered her bedroom to find her bed empty and already made, swallowing hard she attempted to wipe the horror from her face before smoothing her hair down and turning around.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw a figure leaning against the counter with a blue mug clasped in their hand "morning" the dark haired man greeted as Maggie grinned at him falsely wondering what would happen next. She waited for the shouts or the questions of where she was but instead the man pushed off the counter and walked over to her pecking her lightly on the lips he grinned "hope Jenna is ok" he stated as he walked back to the counter and began to ready another mug. Maggie stood shocked for a moment but shook it off before walking over to him "she is- did I wake you" she questioned as the man looked at her and shook his head "no honey… though you didn't have to make the bed while I was still in it, it surprise me you were up this early I didn't hear you come in at all" the man declared whilst looking at her with nothing but love.

Maggie could only give him a half hearted smile but seeing his worry she yawned "I'm still a little queasy" she stated as the man grinned and wrapped a arm around her waist "how about you go back up to bed and I'll bring you some tea and breakfast" he ordered as Maggie nodded absentmindedly and kissed him on his cheek.

Maggie found her self being ushered out of the kitchen before she stopped and looked back round. The man she promised her life to… the man she cheated on stood there preparing lovingly her breakfast.

"Roger" she started unsure where she was going to end up… her stomach deciding to flip and flop on it's own, her husband turned and looked at her with a small smile "yes honey" he asked as for a moment the truth wanted to spill forth but Maggie always clung to the image she had created when Roger first asked her to marry him… their children. They would have Roger's smooth dark brown hair and her hazel eyes….how could she rip that apart.

"Roger… I love you so much" she finished knowing she was a coward and never deserved the man standing before her. Roger simply smiled and nodded "I know sweetheart… but not as much as I love you" he chimed before Maggie nodded then turned and headed upstairs, where she found her clothes from the night before and quickly threw them in the bin. Remaus was forgotten… it was a one night stand that would never be remembered nor mentioned. It would be all about Roger and her love for him.

As she laid down Maggie felt her stomach flip once more and sickness rose up… shaking her head she pulled the covers up and smelt her husband, they would try for a baby soon… when she didn't feel so sick.

**Seven months later **

"Ok Maggie push please… just one more push" Roger urged his wife as she clutched his hand tightly when pain coursed through out her body "the babies too early" she wept for what seemed the hundredth time since she her water broke. Roger kissed her forehead and blinked back his tears "our baby is going to be fine… our baby is a fighter, don't you know that sweetheart can't you feel the baby how strong they are" Roger demanded as Maggie wept before slumping against "the baby's two months too early Roger what if… what if something is wrong" Maggie growled when pain hit her and she pushed.

She pushed for a minute before there was a loud smack and a cry echoed through out the room. Blinking back in surprise Maggie looked up "is that the" "she's on the small side… she will have to stay here" the doctor stated as he cut the cord and handed the small crying mass to a nurse who rushed over to a table.

Roger cried against his wife as Maggie watched the flurry of activity going around them while the doctor smile "don't worry you have a beautiful little girl" the doctor announced before a nurse brought a pink cover over to her and Maggie was shocked to see her baby no bigger then a toy doll. She didn't stop the tears as she held the child in her arms and she couldn't make the smile remain when she saw his eyes… not Rogers but Remus's eyes.

Taking a shuddering breath she glanced up to Roger whose smile faulted and he turned his grey blue eyes to his wife "we-we need a name" he offered but Maggie saw the sadness and broken heart in his eyes "Roger- please… I know she isn't… but she could be" Maggie whispered before Roger focused on the tiny creature in his wife's arms and then in an act to surprise her he ran his finger through the soft golden brown curls peppering the babies head "I think one of my cousins has hair like this and eyes too, must run in the girl side of the family" Roger declared before he kissed his wife's head quickly.

The nurses grinned at the sight but none heard the whispers Roger spoke "I know… she's not mine but-but- but you came home that night, you choose me that night and have done everyday since… I accept that and I'm happy for it, this baby will always feel love from me no matter what" Roger promised before pulling back and taking the baby from his stunned wife's arms and handing it to the nurse "she's too small to be left out here for so long… she has to get healthy I demand it" Roger ordered as the nurse nodded briskly "her name… or do we call" "Hermione" Maggie spoke causing Roger to glance at her, happiness alighting his eyes for a moment but then it was gone and pretence took over "after my mother" he asked as Maggie nodded "yes… Hermione Jane Granger… her fathers daughter" Maggie declared looking deep into Roger's eyes hoping he understood that he would always be Hermione's father. Roger nodded lightly before turning back to the nurse and his daughter, he bent down and kissed her gently on the head and smiled "welcome to the world Hermione Jane Granger" he said before she was taken away.

* * *

Hope you like... please review so I know if I should run and hide. 


	2. Ninteen years later

**Chapter one **

Nineteen years later

19 year old Hermione Jane Granger buried her face into her hands as the shouts filtered from downstairs. Her golden brown hair swept into her face, the tears soaked the knees on her jogging bottoms.

The voices of her parents were muffled but she knew that the words spoken were heated and fierce. Though she never felt a strong relationship between her parents growing she knew both loved her dearly… just it seems not each other.

Hermione never understood this for her aunt Jenna always said that when her mother and father first got married they lived for each other… there was nothing neither would not be willing to do for the other.

Another burst of angry shouts bounded up the stairs and Hermione took a deep quivering breath and buried her face into her knees. It had been nearly two years since the defeat of Voldermort and his death eaters, two years since Hermione returned home after joining Harry and Ron on their quest. But it seemed in those two years her parents already fragile relationship broke down further and she couldn't help but feel guilty that it was because of her… she had joined her two friends in the war against her parents wishes, though she knew both were happy about her return and their victory she saw disappointment in their eyes and it seemed all three understood that the bound of little girl was broken… and Hermione had broken it, she was no longer their little Hermione instead she was something else and that bound wasn't as strong.

Hermione managed to uncurl her self and walk towards her bathroom, hoping to drown the voices out with a shower. As she walked across her room she saw her image in the mirror. She had changed over the years and as much as she wished it was because of her years at Hogwarts she knew it wasn't true. She had been the spiting image of her mother since she was a child… her golden brown hair was frizzy until her thirteenth birthday when it began to smooth its self then slowly over time it became smooth and silky honey brown curls. The curls were her mothers however the colouring never fit.

But what really struck her was her eyes… they were not her mothers nor her fathers, they were almond but the eyes well they were light brown with flecks of green and yellow in them. They were not her fathers and no matter how many times he said that his distant cousin had eyes similar to her she knew it wasn't true. She had seen pictures of most of her family back when she first started Hogwarts in… when the name Mudblood had really hurt her.

"Roger" a scream from down stairs indicated that her father attempted to end the argument by leaving once more but for what ever her mother did she had the power to make her father stop dead in his tracks. Hermione held the tears back a little more as she turned and headed to the door to her bedroom, she opened quietly adjusting to the light out side her room "keep your goddamn voice down… Hermione's upstairs" Roger snarled causing Hermione to wheel back slightly at the fierceness of her father's voice.

She had never heard him speak with such a tone before and it caused more tears to spill to think it was because of her. These fights had always been there in the background but had only became more frequent since her sixteenth birthday, she remember a day so clearly that it seemed cut deep into her mind.

She had woken up only slightly happy, she had turned 16 that day but her future fight with the forces of dark loomed before. She didn't even take in her appearance; she bounded down stairs and smiled brightly at her father who sat at the table reading his morning newspaper. He turned to smile at her but when he saw her Hermione saw his face drop, and she heard her mother drop a cup she had been holding then gasped. Frowning Hermione had wondered why her parents reacted in such a way… spinning round she saw in the glass door her smoother and silkier hair that hung in loose curls around her shoulders, her leaner frame and the yellow and green that had only been specks in her eyes before hand were now more prominent. Hermione had turned to find her mother and father covering their actions up and smiling declaring that now she was a young woman.

"Oh of course not like Hermione doesn't already know that we fight" Hermione's mother spat back and Hermione sighed leaning her head against the door frame.

"Fight… is that what you call it, you scream at me and I take it… Hermione should never have to listen to this… she's just a child" Roger snapped before there was a pregnant pause from downstairs "I know what Hermione is… she's MY daughter" Maggie all but screamed at him, Hermione frowned at her mothers empathise on the word MY. A dry humourless chuckle drifted up and Hermione ducked back a little.

"That is what really pisses you off doesn't it… the fact that I love YOUR daughter… probably more then I will ever love you" Roger snarled causing Hermione to once again wheel back at how much venom was in her fathers voice and she knew that this argument was heading in one direction she never heard before… about her.

"Oh please-" "what, oh please what Maggie, of course I love Hermione she's my daughter has been since the day she was born" Roger defended as Hermione bit back the sobs now building up in side of her.

the last part of the fight she heard was her mother hissing "please we both know this little pretence you have going is hard to believe" Hermione didn't want to hear anything else instead she threw her self on the bed and sobbed hard. Her chest felt as though it was about to rip apart when dry sobs came, her body hurting so much from crying she curled up and rubbed at her eyes… until they settled on the phone and she thought of Harry who had not long ago decided that he wanted one.

After the war ended and Harry awoke from his coma it was deemed that Harry never had to return to the Dursely's something he was only too happy to agree to. But he was still too young to be left along despite the fact that he faced Voldermort and killed him.

That was where his second godfather stepped in; Remus had agreed to watch over the boy until he was of age to be on his own. Of course as soon as Harry turned eighteen he was of age but both he and Remus enjoyed the feeling of having a family around them that they both stayed in Sirius's home.

Of course Hermione was really the only one who phoned Harry or Remus Ron declared it to be a strange and annoying device while no one else in the magical world even knew what one was.

Hermione reached for the phone and trembling punched the number in, her compact mirror sat beside it but she didn't really want Harry to see her in such a state.

After a few rings there was a click as someone lifted the receiver from its place followed by rustling "hello" the muffled voice called and Hermione frowned knowing that Remus had answered the phone.

"No Remus the other way" Harry's voice shouted before there was more rustling "well honestly they should label this thing more clearly… how muggle's understand any of it is beyond me… what is it Harry, well stop waving your hands and tell me-" "you have to say hello to the person who phoned" Harry declared and Hermione could tell by his voice that he was rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you say… hello, who is this" Remus questioned as Hermione took a deep quivering breath, feeling less sad at hearing the exchange between Harry and Remus.

"Hello Remus its Hermione" Hermione stated she could hear Remus smiling "of course it is… how are you dear" Hermione smiled sadly, Remus had always been nice to her, and for some reason she always felt a strange spark around him. She once believed she may have had a crush on him, she figured out that she enjoyed his company as a father figure and she understood that when she was so far away from her father that Remus made her feel a little safer- unless she was running from him in his werewolf state- and she always looked up to him.

"I'm- my- could I speak to Harry" Hermione managed to chock out "Hermione… dear what is it, are you ok… you sound" "I'm fine really Remus I just wanted to speak to Harry" Hermione tried to make her voice sound a little firmer… all she really needed was Harry and Remus to apparent right there and then, right in the middle of another fight between her parents.

"Well if your sure… but I can be there in a moment if you need help, Harry as well" Remus assured and there was more rustling no doubt Harry moving to his godfathers side "I'm sure Remus but thank you" Hermione felt her self relaxing, feeling a little better knowing that Remus was willing to help her.

"What Harry- oh yes sorry it's Hermione I believe something is the matter but she won't tell me" Remus was cut off when the receiver was yanked from his hand "she can still hear you Remus" Harry snapped before he breathed down the phone "Hermione what's the matter… the werewolf is in a tizzy here" Harry stated causing Hermione to chuckle lightly but tears streamed down her face "oh Harry" she all but wailed before sniffling.

"Harry can I speak to you… later, I mean can I come over there maybe stay the night" Hermione asked meekly before she heard Harry's breath then suddenly a small gasp "are they?" he questioned and Hermione sighed not even bothering to stop the tears "yes" she squeaked before burying her face in to her knees.

"Come over any time Hermione… you know your more then welcome, I'll wait up for you… how are you getting here do you want to come to you" Harry questioned as Hermione sighed and new tears stained her cheeks "I'll apparent over there Harry, I just have to make sure… well you know I have to wait up until one goes to bed" Hermione stated knowing that she didn't have to finish that statement. Harry had been on the receiving end of many of these calls before hand.

"Ok, well when ever your ready I'll be waiting" Harry offered and Hermione smiled at that… her best friend always had a way of making her feel better no matter what.

After saying their good byes Hermione quickly hanged up and gathered what she needed for the night and the next day. When she was done she was about to sit down when she heard the familiar sound of the spare bedroom slamming shut then the front door she knew she couldn't wait a moment longer and grabbed her wand. She clutched her bag tightly, before she apparent to Harry.


	3. Getting some help

**

* * *

**I would like to thank Riha-Jas before I start for the most wonderful and utter lovely review... it inspired me to carry on. thank you. **

* * *

**

**Chapter two **

Harry Potter was tempted to pace once more after his conversation with Hermione but remained in his seat in front of the fire just wringing his hands. After assuring Remus that Hermione was not under any attack he had managed to get the werewolf to go to bed while he waited for Hermione.

And it was because of his conversation with Hermione that Harry was slightly worried himself, Hermione had never asked to stay the night… she had of course asked Harry to take a walk with her or just hold her while she cried but she had never openly asked to leave her house. Of course Harry had known about the fighting between her parents, he knew about it since fourth year at Hogwarts.

He had found her crying after Christmas break and demanded to know why, it didn't help that he was in the Triwizard torment, but he still demanded to know what had happened. Hermione had reluctantly told him and ever since then Harry demanded that for her to tell him when ever she needed someone to talk to.

It of course surprised both seeing as Hermione felt guilty that she would complain about her parents when Harry never had a chance to get to know his while Harry wondered why Hermione was ready to open up to him rather then Ron. But neither said anything and so their little routine started.

POP, Harry jumped when he heard the sound and then Hermione appeared around the corner she gave him a small smile but her lower lip quivered. Harry jumped up and sprung forward, with in seconds he's arms were wrapped around her shoulders pulling her tightly against him while one hand buried it's fingers in her hair and the other began to make sooth her back. Hermione buried her face in to Harry's neck while clutching tightly to his side, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Harry I didn't mean to- I don't mean to b-" sobs broke off her words and Harry simply shushed her. He rested his cheek against her head and held her tighter "you never have to be sorry Hermione… ever" Harry ordered feeling the sobs subside slightly. He managed to guide to her to the sofa he had been sitting on and sat her down, only then letting her go. Hermione went to sit at the far end of the sofa but Harry instantly grabbed her by the waist and dragged her towards him.

Hermione protested for a few seconds but she curled her self against him while Harry sighed and ran his fingers through her curls…basking in how soft they truly were, in the fire light they looked almost glossy.

"Do you want to talk about it" Harry questioned after a few moments of silence, Hermione took a shuddering breath and lifted her head "no- no Harry its fine… I just… it's just that it seems all they do is fight lately" Hermione stated before she jumped from Harry causing him to raise his eyebrows "oh god Harry… I'm sorry you don't want to hear this" Hermione declared but Harry wrapped an arm around her, something he discovered him self doing a lot more of since the war finished.

"Hermione really… I don't mind it" Harry assured running his fingers through her hair once more "no Harry… I've already asked so much… I just really want to sleep now" Hermione admitted as Harry frowned but said nothing more. Standing he took her hand and gently helped her up "Hermione you know I'm here for you" Harry offered as Hermione then sighed defeated. Neither one said anything more instead Hermione allowed Harry to show her up to her room carrying her bag for her. He gave a gentle kiss to her forehead before allowing her to close the door.

Letting his head drop backwards Harry let out a deep sigh before padding to his own room hearing the muffled grunts from his godfather's room but ignoring them.

* * *

The scent was driving him mad… it was familiar but different. Remus didn't even register stumbling out of his room in his dream dazed, all he wanted to do was find the source of that scent, it was so close to him… that for a fleeting moment he thought it was his own but no it was mingled with another smell, something prodding deep in his memories.

Remus came to a halt when he found the source of the smell in side the living room; it was almost like honey, apples and cinnamon. Remus raised his eyebrows when there was a gasp and for a spilt second a woman from his past sat staring at him. But rubbing at his eyes Remus saw Hermione in the morning light.

Scratching his head he furrowed his brow, of course it was Hermione… he should have known better. Hermione had always smelt of honey and apples he never understood how… but women of any age confused him.

But no matter how much he tried to shake it she reminded him so much of a woman he once shared a night with but to his relief she didn't quiet ignite the same responses that woman did almost twenty years ago.

"Did you sleep well" Remus asked as he made his way to the sofa and sat down with a thud. Hermione sniffled and nodded "yes thank you" Hermione declared causing Remus to inspect her. only then realising that she had been crying "by dear Merlin you've been crying" Remus declared feeling surge of anger swell deep inside of him at the thought that anything could be allowed the power to make this sweet girl cry.

"It's nothing Remus" "hush, I know when someone has been crying… now who made you cry" Remus demanded taking her small hand into his larger one and holding on to it protectively. Hermione smiled despite her self and lent into Remus a little "no one I'm fine" Hermione told him but Remus scoffed then peered down at Hermione taking in how alike the colour of her hair was to his but his need to discover who made her cry over whelmed him.

"It wasn't Harry was it or Ron… I will have a rather harsh word with both, involving a lot of ear pinching and some scare tactics I learnt when James was courting Lilly from her father" Remus stated causing Hermione to laugh and yawn loudly.

Slipping his arm around her shoulders, Remus on instinct pulled her back and sighed "tell me about it" Hermione asked lightly shifting her head against his shoulder and for a spilt second Remus was sure that Hermione was going to suck her thumb and play with a lock of her hair. Instead she picked at the night shirt she wore over her grey PJ bottoms.

"Well what would you like to know… how dashingly charming I was" Remus chuckled when he felt her roll her eyes but he also felt her body relax and curl as much as she could in to a foetal position. Remus noticed how small she truly was… well to him at least she was child like.

"How did Harry's dad win over his mum" Hermione questioned with a dream like tone, Remus grinned and stroked the girls hair "well actually she didn't know he won her over until he got down on one knee… you see she had stopped really hating a few months back but Lilly was stubborn… very much like you" Remus only pretended to winch when Hermione gave him a sharp poke.

"Come to think about it you and Harry are very similar to the pair back when they were your age" Remus commented causing Hermione to lift her head slightly her eyelids drooping "we are" she questioned. Remus nodded and smiled at her "yes, well almost… you are very much like Lilly in the respect that when she knew what she wanted she went after it… Harry is a mixture of both his parents but he tends to sway a lot more to his fathers impulsive actions" Remus stated causing Hermione scoff in agreement before resting her head against Remus's shoulder and the back of the sofa.

"You see it wasn't until our last year that me and Sirius got James to admit that he did in fact love Lilly but James being James thought that if he was going to be in love with her then he was going to be in love with her for the rest of his life" both stiffened when they understood how true those words really were.

"Lilly of course admitted that she returned his feelings and had known about them for at least nine months. But she wasn't going to make the first move. I was trying to convince James to at least ask her out but Sirius blurted out that if she felt the damn same for him then just get married and have it done with" Remus smiled tenderly at the memory that was resurfacing.

"Then?" Hermione's innocent and sleep laced voice brought him back "well James now knew that Lilly loved him and right there on their final day he magically called in fairies to help him create a sign asking Lilly for her hand in marriage. He then bent down on one knee and declared that he would face any act she demanded of him to prove his love for her" Remus stated smiling brightly now at the many things Lilly had asked of his dear departed friend.

But Remus frowned when after a few second Hermione didn't ask him to carry on, glancing down he saw she had fallen asleep and a tender smile flickered across her mouth. Remus pulled himself back and laid Hermione down before grabbing a cover pulling it over her. He brushed away a few strands of hair before staring down at the child, she had grown into a beautiful and fine young woman… and Remus could only pray that he had some part in that, he would be proud to admit that hope. Shaking his head he allowed her to sleep returning to his room once more… though the smell of honey, apples and cinnamon danced across his brain.

* * *

Hermione knew he was coming down the stairs before she even saw him… the truth was she smelt him, she didn't know how or why she even knew his scent she just did. Just like she had recognised Harry's and Ron's scent. They had become powerful over the years or at least her nose had become powerful.

Though it still bothered her when she smelt Remus she wasn't embarrassed by the fact she was crying, she hadn't dismissed his concern as much as she did Harry's. And she lapped up the protection he sent over her in waves. Listening to his voice as he told her stories from his past Hermione felt like she was transported back to when she was a child, being told bedtime story by her father and feeling his protection and love hug her tightly.

In the early hours of the morning when Hermione began to dream it wasn't of fighting or the war or even the good things that had happened through out her life… no that night she dreamt she was running freely through the woods, no restrictions feeling the air cooling against her flesh. She felt her head turn towards the full moon and she howled happily at the release of burden she felt.


	4. Silence before the storm

**Chapter three**

Remus smiled as brightly as he could over his home made wizard rejuvenating coffee; however it was made hard by three things, one he had troubling dreams-not nightmares but dreams that seemed out of place. He dreamt of a family that might have been but can only guess he shall never have.

The second was Hermione; who ate sparsely and looked as though she too was either was visited by troubled dreams or just didn't sleep at all last night. Her usual bright eyes were hooded by her eye lids while her head hung forward.

The third reason was Harry who had been shooting worried glances to Hermione then to Remus when he thought neither was looking. Remus attempted not to growl at this, but reminded him self that Harry was worried… not attempting to prove his dominance over the pack.

Remus also bit back the professor in him when Harry brushed against Hermione in support or held her hand or pushed her hair out of her eyes… at least he was sure it was his professor side that he was fighting.

Harry's sudden voice brought him back from his wondering thoughts "Remus" he called and the werewolf found two sets of eyes staring at him "yes" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I was just asking if in a few weeks Hermione might be allowed to stay here with us, maybe Ron too" Harry asked as Remus furrowed his brow then smiled brightly "I see no problem with that… none what so ever" Remus replied taking a sip of his coffee, not missing the look Hermione shot Harry as though he was the biggest idiot alive.

"Harry, Ron can't stay… remember he wanted to spend time at the Burrow then with Luna because he has that thing he has to ask her but not before he asks that OTHER person first to make sure the thing he is asking is really ok" Hermione stated causing Harry to gape at her in confusion flickering his eyes to his godfather in hope of some help but Remus shook his head and chuckled.

"Harry, Hermione is trying to remind you—in a very subtle way—that Ron cannot join us because he wishes to ask Luna Lovegood to marry him, but not until he asks her father for permission" Remus told him matter of factly causing both the young adolescents to stare at him.

"YOU KNOW" Hermione squeaked trying to fight the blush creeping up her face while Harry was torn between grinning and horror struck at allowing his best friends secret out.

"Well my dear Hermione…it has been quiet clear to many of us that Ron loves Luna dearly, and after the war they became inseparable so it's only logical that when Luna was of age Ron would like to marry her" Remus pointed out causing Hermione fold her arms stubbornly while Harry dropped his head hiding the grin encompassing his face. "oh Hermione don't worry I'll keep the secret… until they announce it of course, but really they didn't call me the brightest young wizard for nothing when I was your age" Remus stated as Hermione to give him a look but purposely turned her chin up in a childish manner which made both Harry and Remus burst out laughing.

And that was how the three completed their breakfast, whilst all three were cleaning up Remus's attempts to make a muggle breakfast Harry looked at Hermione who was chatting happily with Remus who laughed at many things she said and by the roll of her eyes he knew most of the things she was saying weren't meant to be funny.

"Um Hermione… I just wanted to know what you were planning to do today" Harry questioned as both Remus and Hermione turned and looked at him. Harry suddenly felt like he was under inspection from two sets of almonds eyes "I… I hadn't thought about it… but I guess I better head home" Hermione said the last part a little defeated, lowering her eyes and turned back to the dirty plates and pans. Remus shot Harry a look only to retrieve one that said 'I'll tell you later'.

Remus nodded to himself before he smiled brightly "how about we take you home Hermione… Harry has been learning the muggle way to travel and passed his—oh what was it called—driving test that was it" Remus declared proudly causing Harry to blush and Hermione to smile genuinely at him "that's great Harry, but you never said anything about it" Hermione declared while Harry rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

The truth was he hadn't said anything to anyone about his driving tests only Remus, and he didn't think to tell them. He admitted that a muggle driving test was nothing compared to the magic world. However as Harry looked to Hermione she held a face mixed of emotions – happy, proud, and congratulating and triumph very much like the day Voldermort was declared dead and Harry a hero.

"Oh Harry that's great really it is" Hermione beamed before she raced forward and flung her arms around Harry. He smiled and didn't bother to hide the blush when he wrapped his arms around Hermione. After a few minutes when neither were willing to part on their own Remus smiled and cleared his throat a little louder then he intended, raising a eyebrow when they both faced him "well seeing as I HAVE plates and pans to finish cleaning how about you show her you new contraption you had to have Harry" Remus ordered before turning back to the plates with a smile on his face. Harry lit up and grabbed Hermione's hand dragging her to the front door. Leaving his godfather to chuckle at their antics "perhaps I should just intervene a little on their part" he offered to no on in particular "I mean what harm it could do… besides I am Harry's godfather and Hermione's…." Remus trailed off with a frown not knowing exactly what he was to Hermione. After a few seconds consideration Remus admitted that if anything he was Hermione's friend.

Sighing he finished the plates off magically and made his way to the front door that stood open and watched as Hermione and Harry sat on one of the steps leading up to their home, Remus couldn't help but smile at how contempt the picture before him was. Though the war was over, and Voldermort defeated so many lives had been lost for anyone of this generation or the next to be truly happy but everyone who lived (including Remus and Harry) had now began to learn to live… for the first time in their lives they were living to the fullest and watching his godson chatting and smiling with Hermione made Remus even more grateful that he lived to see it.

However the sadness sunk back in when he knew who had to give their lives for this new found desire to live…Sirius, James, Lilly, Dumbledore, many students from Gryffindor and Hogwarts.

"Really" Hermione squealed at something Harry said before she grinned brightly, Remus chuckled causing both to look at him "is it true Remus… are Fred and George coming back to Hogwarts too" Hermione exclaimed with happiness spread across her face. During the war the twins most of all had become like brothers to Hermione, George nearly died saving Hermione. Remus chuckled at her expression and nodded "yes but not as students… they will be taking up the job title of student advisors, why Minerva would want those two tricksters advising the children is beyond me" Remus stated causing both Harry and Hermione to raise their eyebrows "really just like employing one of the Marauders was a great idea" Harry questioned causing Remus to narrow his eyes "well" "or like allowing said Marauder to become godfather to Harry" Hermione questioned innocently while Remus grinned brightly "now missy… I'm not above putting you in a corner for a little time out" Remus wagged a finger at her while Hermione simply grinned innocently at him.

"But I didn't do anything wrong… I simply pointed out a fact that you choose to take in a negative way" Hermione stated matter of factly causing Remus to gape at her for a moment then laugh deeply joined by both Harry and Hermione.

However much to everyone's dislike the laughing died down and Hermione sighed lowering her eyes "I really should be going" Hermione stated as she stood briskly smoothing down her clothes while Harry jumped to his feet and sighed as well.

Remus seeing the look pass across Hermione's face he straightened feeling the overwhelming urge to make her feel safe and happy surge through him "Hermione your more then welcome to stay here as long as you like… we can collect your stuff" Remus offered causing Hermione to look at him with tears glistening in her eyes, both men were caught off guard when Hermione let out a small sob and rushed up the steps to engulf Remus in a large hug "thank you so much Remus" she muffled into his shoulder while Remus raised an eyebrow to Harry who gave him a smile "that means so much to me" Hermione sniffled before pulling back then blushing madly.

"Thank you but I need to get home" Hermione stated trying to hide her blush but Remus simply smiled and placed a firm hand on her shoulder "never doubt that I mean that Hermione… day or night you can drop by" Remus told her with such sincerity in his eyes that Hermione felt the tears pooling in her eyes and her throat constricted and all she could do was nod. Then she quickly raced in side as the tears fell leaving Remus to look at Harry who lowered his head "Harry" Remus started but stopped when Harry looked at him with sadness and the look of uselessness… no doubt about the fact that he couldn't make his best friend happier.

"Her parents" "what" Remus demanded not allowing Harry to finish "Her parents what Harry" Remus all but growled feeling his hands clench. Harry looked towards the house missing the clenching of Remus's fists and sighed "they fight all the time… well a lot more lately and it's wearing Hermione down" Harry told him sombrely. And before Remus could reply a rather defeated and depressed looking Hermione returned carrying her over night bag.

* * *

I know a short Chapter but I needed to get this tender moments out of the way because can you guess what happens next... Remus figures it out. 


	5. Truth brings the storm

**Chapter four **

Harry sighed as he pulled his ford focus to a stop outside the simple white two story house, he heard Hermione moving in the back and he glanced over his shoulder only to see with a small smile that Hermione held a stern and determined expression.

She looked like she did back in Hogwarts when she was scared but determined to have no one know. Harry was grateful that he could see pass that shield and that Hermione allowed him to.

"I'll help you inside with your bag" Remus offered placing his hand on the door handle but Hermione shot Harry a look to which he turned to Remus and smiled "it's fine Remus… you wait here, I wanted to say hello any way and find out if was fine for Hermione to come stay with us" Harry declared in almost stutter. Hermione gave him a thankful smile before she pushed the door open and climbed out. Remus gave Harry a doubtful look but said nothing as he and Harry climbed fro, the car too.

Harry collected Hermione's bag for her while Remus embraced her tightly "remember what I said any time" Remus reminded firmly before giving Hermione's shoulders a tight squeeze before releasing her, Hermione smiled brightly at him and nodded.

After another goodbye with Remus Hermione and Harry walked up the path way and as quietly as she could Hermione allowed her self in to the house, throwing one last smile to Remus who was climbing back into the car Hermione and Harry stood in the darken hallway.

Steeling her breath Hermione straighten her shoulders and ventured further down the hallway with Harry close behind her, his face set. Hermione glance towards the stairs and saw that the spare room door was close as was her parent's room, they were probably still sleeping.

However as Hermione turned to assure Harry everything was alright muffled voices made all relief drain from her and her whole body stiffen and meeting Harry's eyes she knew he heard the voices too however he didn't say a word. Dropping her bag he quickly engulfed her into a tight embrace and for all his powers he wanted nothing more then to take her away from all this. He wanted to yell at the Grangers and make them see what they were doing to their child… their daughter who had faced a war and nearly lost. Put too quickly Hermione pressed her hands against Harry's chest and pushed him back "its ok Harry… please just go" she ordered not meeting his gaze this time.

Harry didn't know if seeing Hermione not crying was a good thing or bad. But he did as he was told… there really was no point in arguing with Hermione. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione shook her head so her hair fell into place over her face. Harry reached forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and sighed.

Hermione flicked her eyes up for a moment before she ducked them and turned heading towards the living room, not able to look at Harry again before she opened the door and the voices became louder.

"WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING" Rogers voice bellowed out and Harry watched Hermione swallow before slipping into the living room quietly while Harry made his way to the front door not willing to leave but knowing he had to.

However Roger and Maggie didn't notice anything else apart from each other, the breaking point had surfaced in their fight… the point all their fights lead to, however this time instead of making sure Hermione would never hear it they were so engrossed with their fight they didn't notice their young daughter with her head hang low.

"It has everything to do with everything" Maggie snapped clenching the coffee mug tightly in her hands.

Roger was gripping the counter top with his back to Hermione "she's my daughter… I made that perfectly clear the day she was born… I would raise her as mine… I have raised her as mine- for god sake she is mine and nothing will change that" Roger said in a deep threatening voice that almost quivered. Maggie swiped away the tears "that's the point Roger… she's always has been and always will been YOUR daughter- I'm grateful for that Roger I never doubted that- but I was never YOUR wife after she was born" Maggie declared causing Roger to lower his head and sigh deeply. He slowly turned his head and focused his eyes on her.

"No… you were still my wife, have been for the past twenty three years" Roger's voice seemed softer but held no emotions, no love and no hatred.

And it was his tone that broke Maggie's heart more then his words "after that night… the night that yo-you… you stopped being my Maggie" Roger admitted as Maggie allowed her head to drop letting the tears fall freely.

"I- I forgave you for breaking your promise to remain faithful Maggie I truly did… I forgave you the night you came home. Because you came home but I never forgave you for breaking my heart Maggie… Hermione has made it easier to live with but I never forgave you for breaking my heart by doing- by che-" "by sleeping with another man" Maggie filled in lifting her eyes to meet Roger's and he nodded slowly turning away from her.

"I'm grateful too… for what you gave me in Hermione, I shall be truly grateful for that… but by doing what you did… coming home letting me raise Hermione as my own… I've always wondered if you ever thought that other man might be better" Roger stated causing Maggie to frown "at what Roger… I already told you it meant nothing" "better at being a father" Roger snapped becoming annoyed once more.

"You're a great father… I've never doubted that, and what makes you think he would be a better father" "BECAUSE HE'S HER REAL FATHER" Roger snarled spinning around just in time to hear the strangled gasp and both looked over to Hermione.

Hermione barely registered when her parent's faces turned ashen and they spoke her name… her fathers words were bouncing around her head. Her real father… but he was her real father, Roger Granger was her father he had to be.

"Hermione darling" Roger started but Hermione looked at him with a twisted smile "my real father… b-b-but you're my real father" Hermione whispered stepping back. Roger looked to Maggie who was crying once more "Hermione sweet heart… me and your mother have to tell you that" "NO YOU'RE MY FATHER" Hermione screamed seeing the looks on her parents face and knew they were speaking the truth.

Hermione shook her head and spun around not caring where she went she just wanted out of the house away from… from them.

Harry had filled Remus in on most of what happened but he told him anything more Hermione would have to tell him. Remus sat silently listening and not saying a word before Harry turned back in seat and started the car up. He was about to drive away when Remus gasped, looking to him Harry was about to question as to what the matter was until he saw Hermione rushing out of the house tears streaming down her face. Harry jumped out of the car and raced to Hermione engulfing her in his arms.

"What happened" Harry asked while Hermione sobbed hard against him clutching him like she would fall to pieces "Harry- pl-please just t-t-take me a-a-a-away I can't stay" Hermione sobbed trying hard to breath while sobbing. Harry nodded into her hair and guided her to the car and closed the door once she was in the back. He quickly raced around his side and climbed in "Hermione" "my f-f-f-father… he isn't-" another sob stole over her and Harry shot Remus a look who was glancing from Harry to Hermione to her house then right back again "isn't what Hermione" Harry asked reaching for her hand "they were fighting an-an-and he said he's not my father- it-it's true because I saw it in their faces… my mum- my mum sleep with someone else and-and- I'm the result" Hermione sobbed before burying her face into her hands.

Harry simply clenched his jaw and turned his seat starting the car once more he gripped tightly on to the steering wheel focusing on nothing more then the road and Hermione's muffled sobs.

As he drove he didn't hear the gasp… he didn't turn to discover who it was from because if he had he would had seen Remus glancing back to the house where Maggie Granger stood staring at the car.

Remus looked into the rear view mirror and in that second his brown eyes flecked with green and yellow specks met with an identical pair… not his reflection but that those that it seems belonged to his daughter.

The result of his one night stand was now sitting behind him; the result had always been Hermione Jane Granger.

The broken young woman.

* * *

Hope you liked this... tell me what you think about the ending part, the way Remus discovered Hermione is his daugther. 


	6. a daughter and a werewolf

**Chapter five**

Remus turned sharply before walking into the wall and paced back to the opposite side of the living room. He had been doing thing since Harry finally got Hermione to go lay down after she wore her self out from sobbing.

He could still hear her sniffling every now and then but her sobs had subsided thankfully Harry knew how to calm her down because at that moment Remus was beside him self.

It couldn't be true… Hermione couldn't be his daughter, it wasn't possible it had only been one night… granted it had only been one night but there had been more then one time between them.

Remus growled and spun around again lowering his head, it didn't matter how many times they had sex Hermione Jane Granger the smartest witch of her age couldn't be his daughter.

Remus snapped his head up and began to produce evidence why it couldn't be… the only thing he could come up with is that all those years ago he and Maggie had just had sex… that's all it was sex, to make a child you need love, to need to MAKE LOVE to have a child not sex. However before he even finished thinking that statement Remus slapped his forehead and resumed his pacing. He was being an idiot, he knew how to make children… there was no difference between having sex and making love but he wanted there to be one, because it could possibly be his nineteen year old daughter crying upstairs… his nineteen year old daughter that he had known for so many years.

"Remus" Harry's voice broke Remus's thinking making him whirl around and stare at him "H-H-Harry what… is she ok" Remus stuttered thankful that Harry didn't notice instead he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"She's trying to get some sleep… it really took it out of her" Harry replied as he sat down slowly replacing his glasses.

"She can't go back yet… how someone could lie to their OWN child… I know the Dursely's lied to me but her OWN parents" Harry muttered looking down. Remus swallowed hard before clearing his throat "does she know who her real father is" Remus asked tentatively not knowing if he wanted to know the answer or not.

Harry brought his head up and shook his head "no… at least I don't think so, probably not" Harry told him as Remus nodded and began to pace a short distance.

"But it was a one night stand apparently… I don't know if Mrs Granger ever told the real father but… Hermione is so cut up and I can't do anything to help her" Harry spat the last part out and Remus looked at his godson knowing he was beating himself up for not helping Hermione… but there was some things that you needed just to cry over.

"When- when was Hermione born" Remus questioned as Harry focused on the floor "May 29th… two months before my birthday" Harry said without thinking… he didn't have to think when it came to remembering things about his best friends.

Remus quickly calculated nine months from May and let out a sigh when the dates didn't add up, he was about to let himself sink into the sofa with relief when Harry tilted his head "but she was born two months early… Hermione told me that, she was two months premature, and she should have been born the same month as me" Harry stated off handed causing Remus to lose his balance and fell into the sofa with a thud and his mouth hanging down. Harry focused on something on the floor not taking in his godfather's shock.

Movement from upstairs made Harry jump to his feet "I better make sure she's ok" Harry stated stepping toward the stairs, Remus jumped up and looked to Harry "no… I'll check on her, why don't you go and get her a drink or something to eat… it won't take a second Harry and I need to go out after wards, I have… there's just something I need to do" Remus declared causing Harry to frown at him but before he could argue Remus bolted pass him and up the stairs leaving Harry to frown but say nothing as he made his way to the kitchen.

Remus listened to Harry walking towards the kitchen before he slipped into the spare room to find Hermione curled up in ball her shoes had been tossed to one side, no doubt the movement they heard earlier. Remus closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed silently.

Remus stopped when he saw Hermione's troubled expression, her brow was furrowed and she sniffled as though she was crying even in her dreams. Pushing her golden brown hair back Remus couldn't help but give a small sad smile at the young girl studying her features a lot more now. Of course he looked at her when he first met her back on the train to Hogwarts but at their first meeting he had just banished dementors away from Harry.

Sure she had reminded him of someone but he soon forgot and she just became Hermione….he had seen changes in her over the years but because she was Hermione he didn't add it all up, it wasn't really acceptable for him to study her features every time he saw her. Oh but how he wished he did now, she had her mothers nose that was for sure but she had her fathers eyes. Remus bit back the chuckle when he noticed she had his mouth, cheek bones and chin.

Straightening him self Remus knew what he had to do… though he was beginning to spot the similarities between him and Hermione- she was the brightest witch of her age- he still had a nagging doubt that until confirmed he wouldn't start to decide how he wanted to proceed.

With one last wistful look he gently pulled a few strands of hair from Hermione's head then from his own before he drew his wand out and sighed before appareting with a POP.

* * *

Diagon ally was busy when Remus appeared between two shops, he glanced around before tucking his wand away and heading to a potions shop too close for comfort to Knockturn ally. 

A few wizards and witches nodded to him while others still remembered the discovery of his condition and simply chose to turn their nose up. Remus couldn't care… he was in need of a conformation, he didn't want to admit it out loud nor to himself truthfully but he felt hopeful that the evidence he would gather will be positive, he had always wanted a happy family and he had one until Voldermort stole it from him…first James and Lilly and then Sirius. But he feared it being positive because it means Hermione would be inheriting a lot, his heritage though not as bad as Sirius's held its few slythern's not to mention his condition.

Remus glanced over his shoulder one last time and turned towards Knockturn ally, shuddering when he remembered that his potions for his changes were slowly draining out and he needed a new batch… ingredients of which can only be found down that ally. But Remus was relieved that he didn't have to turn down that ally today, instead he slipped into a black out window shop with a small chime that sat above the door that had been charmed to hiss when anyone walked in.

Remus squared his shoulders and made his way across the murky dull shop floor ignoring the smells and sounds coming from the barrows. He stopped at the counter where a rather stout man drenched in a black cloak and black hat that seemed far too big for his head stood eyeing Remus up.

Remus didn't winch when the man brought his long and gnarled fingers up to tap against his sharp chin "a werewolf hey, um interesting… quiet interesting" the man almost hissed as he continued to eye Remus up. Then suddenly he snapped his hand down and drew himself up a few inches, he was still short but his solid form grew a little more solid.

"I have nothing for you… nothing that I think you might be willing to take or get mind you… too much goodness from you, I can feel the light pouring from you in great waves" the man gave him a sharp smile showing pearly white fangs.

"Then we agree on that… I want something else, a blood line test… I want the truth" Remus snarled causing the man to chuckle lightly beneath his breath as he stepped around the counter and headed to the door "my dear werewolf" "my NAME is Mr Lupin" Remus snarled at the mans back causing him to stiffen and his fingers to twitch but he turned and gave Remus another sharp smile "forgive me sir" he offered Remus a half bow never taking his pure black eyes from Remus.

"All I would simply say Mr Lupin," the man turned and headed to the door "I always tell the truth, both bad and good… I can not lie" the man stated as he pulled a wand out and waved it over the door and it locked and the sign turned to close. Turning around the man walked back to the counter briskly turning to eye Remus up one last time.

"Vald Imperious, at your service sir" Vald declared his fangs flashing at him. Remus shuddered slightly but he still held him self straight "I want to discover if the link between this two are father and daughter" Remus ordered handing the hairs to Vald who smirked, Remus stiffened even more when Vald brought Hermione's hairs to his nose and for a spilt second Remus was sure that the man black/blue tongue darted out but Vald lowered his head and pulled his wand up, waving it a cauldron and small fire appeared.

"Powerful creatures you have brought me sir, I can smell it" Remus swallowed at the tinkle in Vald's eyes, it was unsettling causing a feeling of protection rush through Remus… just to erase the smell from Vald's mind of Hermione and go home to protect her.

But Vald was adding ingredients to the cauldron which had started to bubble, Remus watched nervously as after ten minutes Vald smelled the potion and smiled before dropping the hairs into the cauldron and watched with a tight smile. After a few seconds nothing happened and Vald frowned almost growling.

But slowly the potion began to bubble more quickly now and was turning from a greyish sludge to a dull green. Remus was startled when there was a loud pop and the potion glowed for a moment then died down to a vivid green. Vald grinned slowly and dragged his eyes to Remus "you have your answer" Vald stated waving a hand across the cauldron making Remus narrow his eyes.

"Green means blood link… this vivid green means close blood link; mother, sister or DAUGHTER" Vald declared causing Remus to swallow hard then take shallow breaths "you see sir green is for girls and blue is for boys" Vald smirked causing Remus to glare at him before he pulled a pouch out and tossed it on to the counter "never speak a word of this" Remus ordered as Vald lowered his head but still smiled "of course not sir… privacy for all my clients" Remus shuddered as how the last words were spoken but instead he turned and headed to the door. He nearly jumped when he heard the unlocking of the door then the small chuckle hiss from Vald.

Remus yanked the door open and was grateful to be away from that shop… it held evil Remus could tell, and he felt dirty just looking at it.

However Remus didn't dwell on that for too long when new thoughts entered his mind… a young brushy haired woman who was currently curled up in bed heart broken. Remus sucked in a breath when he finally admitted it out loud.

"I have a daughter… I'm a father" Remus muttered before hurrying down the street making his decision on his next move. Not noticing the hooded figure stepping out from Knockturn ally and slipped into the potions shop. Vald's greeting was cut off when the door shut but a few words did escape.

"Ah two of your kind in one day-"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews all 24 of them (really I've never had that many before) thank you to all my reviewers and you know who you are. Sorry for taking a little longer on this part but it was hard. 


	7. Conforting the truth

**Chapter six **

Remus sucked in a deep breath when finally walked toward the Grangers house. After leaving Diagon ally he appeared in an ally close to Hermione's home deciding what he was going to say… what he was going to ask and mainly how he was going to explain how he knew.

However when he stood before the front door he discovered he couldn't think of anything or move his body. The woman inside had given him a daughter all those years ago and she had kept her from him… but what would he have done with a daughter, if the parents at Hogwarts couldn't stand the idea of a werewolf _TEACHING_ just the students what would it be like for him to raise a child. And with this Remus felt a knot tightening in his stomach making him want to throw up or run away but the wolf in him growled wanting answers.

And before he had a chance to do anything the door opened and a squeak drew his attention up to the woman he had shared a bed with. Maggie gaped at him then swallowed and looked close to passing out but she clutched at her v-neck shirt and paled.

"w-w" the high pitch tone she had made her stop and clear her throat and swallow before continuing "what are you doing here… how did you even find me" Maggie demanded in a meek voice as her eyes began to look like those of a deer caught in the highlights of on driving car. Remus focused on her eyes to hold back the range of emotions coursing through his veins.

"my daughter" Remus replied coolly causing Maggie to suck in a breath and dart her eyes around for either an escape or to make sure no one was around to listen "how did- what daughter, I-I-I have no idea what your talking about" Maggie snapped clenching her jaw but her fingers nearly frayed the neck of her shirt "my nineteen year old daughter Hermione… why… how…she's my daughter" Remus spluttered feeling the anger build up within him, he had been deprived of a family because of Voldermort and now he found out that the one thing he wanted had been hidden from him… by muggle's. Maggie simply lowered her eyes and sighed deeply "you best come in" Maggie ordered but Remus stiffened "your husband" he blurted out before he could think. Maggie snapped her head up and her eyes once again darted around "how did you know- he- Hermione ran away today and my husband is looking for her… he left twenty minutes ago" Maggie told him gravely before Remus nodded and stepped into the hallway putting distance between him and Maggie.

Remus followed silently behind Maggie before he was shown into the living room where he sat preached on the edge of a cream arm chair. Maggie sat opposite him drawing her self as much into her self as could be humanly possible.

"Hermione knows now" Maggie declared as Remus nodded for a lack of anything else to do. He glanced around the room and his eyes settled on a cluster of photos. He saw Maggie and who was Mr Granger on their wedding day, another of them at a romantic meal. Their smiles almost beamed and if it had been taken by a magical camera Remus had no doubt that the pair would have been laughing. However that's where it stopped for the next photo was of a pregnant Maggie and Mr Granger, though they were both smiling sadness clouded their eyes, the smiles no doubt were fake.

The photos then changed to just Hermione as she grew from a baby to a child then to a teenager, when Maggie and Mr Granger were in the photos with Hermione they never touched and always wore a fake smile… apart from Mr Granger when he was looking at Hermione, Remus could see the pride in his eyes for his daughter and the love and happiness but it was never directed to his wife in the same way.

"He looks like a good man" Remus found himself thinking aloud, they must have been silent for several moments because Maggie jumped and gasped before looking towards where Remus had been staring. Maggie allowed a ghost of a smile to flicker across her lips as memories of happier times crossed her mind but then she lowered her head and nodded "he is a good man… he's never stopped loving Hermione and I don't think he ever will stop loving her" Maggie admitted looking to her nervous fingers pulling at each other.

"how did you know about Hermione… how did you find out where we lived" Maggie questioned in her meek voice once more before looking up but then darting her eyes away again. Remus thought then sighed "my name-" "Remus, I remember… I never truly forgot that night" Maggie admitted not meeting his eyes once "my full name is Remus Lupin" Remus stated before Maggie sat bolt up right and gasped "Lupin… as in professor Lupin" Maggie stuttered before jumping to her feet and pacing.

Remus raised an eyebrow but nodded "yes… I taught you- our daughter a few years ago…I didn't know who she was or who you was even until this morning- she stayed at my godson's home last night and we were returning her home this morning when she hear- when she discover the truth and that's when I saw you… needless to say I figured out the truth… that she's my daughter" Remus told her coolly as Maggie continued to pace chewing on her lip changing from pulling at her fingers or letting them twitch by her side.

"Your godson?" she questioned glancing at him but never stopped pacing "Harry" Remus offered as Maggie came to a stop then spun and paced again.

"If you taught at Hogwarts that means you-" Maggie flicker her eyes to Remus's but then looked away again "and she's really a-" Maggie finally slumped into her seat again Remus said nothing instead he lowered his gaze "she's there now… Harry is comforting her" Remus admitted causing Maggie to raise her eyes "can- I want to see her… speak to her" Maggie snapped causing Remus shake his head "I don't think that is a wise idea" "why not she's my daughter" Maggie snapped causing Remus to glare at her "who just found out has been lied to for the pass nineteen years" Remus snarled causing Maggie to blink then slowly her eyes filled with tears "is… how can she be ok… oh god what have I done" Maggie buried her face in her hands and gave a small sob "Hermione is dealing… she is stronger then you give her credit for" Remus stated smiling lightly at how stubborn Hermione truly was.

Maggie glanced up at Remus not hiding the tears that had run their course down her cheeks "I guess you know her pretty well…" Maggie bit her lip causing Remus to sigh before straightening his shoulders "considering I didn't know she was my daughter, yes… she is for sure the brightest witch of her age, and loyal… that was made clear during the war, never once leaving Harry's or Ron's side... she was a strong fighter you would have been proud of her" Remus told her as Maggie bit her lip and nodded.

An awkward silence fell upon them and Maggie sniffled before swallowing hard "have you told her" Maggie questioned not raising her eyebrows "no… I… it's hard for me to understand all this… I'm a father to my godson's best friend… I just don't know what to do" Remus admitted truthfully wondering if the slumping of Maggie's shoulders was a good or bad thing.

"I just wanted to understand what happened… that I never meant to hurt or lie to her, things were difficult and Roger would never leave her" "you lied to me" Remus declared causing Maggie to stop and look at him with a gaping mouth "you didn't tell me that you were married… I wouldn't … none of this would have happened that night" Remus admitted lowering his eyes from Maggie who took a deep breath.

"Bo you know if she's willing to speak to us" Maggie asked desperate to change the subject causing Remus to raise his eyebrow but he sighed "I don't know but it is up to her… she is more then welcome to stay with me and Harry for as long as she needs… in face I doubt Harry will allow her to leave until he is completely sure she is truly ok" Remus admitted causing Maggie to nod absentmindedly.

"But I think she will no doubt want to speak to you again before school starts, Hermione is a rather stubborn girl" Remus mused causing Maggie to smile tightly and her eyes to glaze at the memories of a rather stubborn Hermione as a small child.

"I can be stubborn but never to the extreme Hermione can get… she doesn't take after me for that at all" Maggie didn't realise what she said until the words had flown out. Her smile fell and she bit her lower lip glancing to Remus then back to the floor.

Remus cleared his throat and stood "I'm sure when she's ready Hermione will contact you" Remus assured as Maggie too stood and avoided his gaze. Remus didn't say another word instead he moved to the front door but he stopped and turned to Maggie.

"How-how different do you think this could have been if you stayed that night?" Remus questioned meeting Maggie's eyes that held sorrow and regret, she thought for a moment before shaking her head "it wouldn't have been different… I would never have stayed that night… I couldn't imagine walking away from Roger back then and I still can't" Maggie admitted as Remus nodded his head with heavy movements and then turned and headed to the door and out of the house for what he could only hope was the last time leaving Maggie to repress the tears… she had lied for the best part of twenty years but just like the lies she told her husband and daughter this one too hurt.

"We might have been happy" she muttered after what felt like five minutes before she sunk down into the chair and sobbed. Never noticing Roger standing in the hallway, silent and broken tears rolling down his face.

* * *

The hooded figure watched as Remus hurried from the house towards a side ally. The figure didn't need to watch Remus returning to wherever he had been hiding for the past few years… hiding from Voldermort.

It must have been no more then a minute after Remus left that the muggle snapped from his spot behind a large bush and headed to the house… the figure smiled knowing the muggle had seen Remus leaving.

The figure lifted the few strands of hair Vald had been able to with hold from the potion for his own personal use to its nose and smiled deeply at the scent.

"So this is where the mother is… where is the child Remus" and with that the figure waved a wand and disapparet with a POP.

**

* * *

Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy and look 30 reviews yay... happy dance thank you all... happy dance happy dance.**


	8. Converstions with an unknown father

**Chapter seven **

Three weeks later

Things had become routine at 12 Grimmauld place… at least what could be called normal for a werewolf, his unknown daughter and godson. Remus at first avoided Hermione which wasn't hard as she hardly ventured from her room and barely allowed any one but Harry into her room when she felt like being sociable.

Ron and Luna finally arrived during the second week to declare all had gone well and they were in fact getting married.

They had spoken to Hermione for a good few hours, Ron and Harry leaving the girls to talk or cry for a couple minutes at a time. But other then Ron dropping by or Luna and Ginny who had promised to keep Hermione informed on the wedding plans… things had become routine and Remus didn't know if that bothered him or not.

So Remus found him self sitting in the fire light watching the darkening sky outside. Harry had finally been convinced by both Remus and Hermione to go to sleep, though it had taken twenty minutes for him to stop pacing his room.

Smiling to himself Remus shook his head at how protective Harry had become over Hermione… they all became close but it was more obvious in the appointed golden trio. They had created a family and when one hurt the others did too.

"Remus" a timid voice called from the doorway causing Remus to jump and yelp a little spinning around to see a little disgruntled Hermione standing rubbing at her eyes, swallowing hard Remus stood and nervously moved his feet "Hermione I didn't smel- um I didn't hear you" Remus stuttered causing Hermione to sigh and lift her sadden eyes to his and Remus lowered his eyes quickly when he saw his eyes reflected back at him. Cursing himself for being so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't smell or hear her coming down.

"I… I just got so tired of that room- don't get me wrong I'm grateful for all you and Harry are doing for me while I come to terms with what- with all- with these problems" Hermione lowered her head and bit her lower lip.

In that moment Remus saw a young broken girl and he stopped thinking, if she was startled when Remus walked around to her and wrapped his arms around her she didn't show it.

"I'm s-s-sorry R-R-Remus" Hermione croaked as Remus soothed her hair down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hush child… you never have to say sorry to me" Remus ordered feeling Hermione relax against him. Remus wanted to smile… he wanted to create memories of his own with his daughter but something was holding him back, a nagging voice ringing through out his head.

_She doesn't know… she thinks your just her friend not her father._

Remus grimaced and pushed the voice away, he had wanted nothing more then a family once he discovered his condition and now in his arms was his daughter but everything he built up as friends with her would be broken and shattered with the truth.

"Thank you Remus" Hermione whispered in to his chest and Remus swallowed hard "you- you always were friendly… you always treated me with respect… you were like a second father" the words hit Remus so hard that he thought the tightness in his stomach would make him double over in pain.

She couldn't mean it the way he thought she did, no she couldn't.

"Hermione… if… you know if your father… your real father found out… would you want to meet him" Remus ventured not releasing Hermione when she stiffened and almost stopped breathing.

"No" Hermione muffled voice might have been missed by someone else but Remus heard it and was startled, he was sure that Hermione would hear how hard his heart was beating.

"W-w-why not" Remus questioned causing Hermione to sniffle before pulling away rubbing her nose with the back of her hand "because… because I'm a freak…. Why would he want to meet me" Hermione muttered before raising her teary eyes up to his "I mean it obvious his night with my- my- it didn't mean enough to him" Hermione broke off and shook her head "don't say that Hermione, you are not a freak… do you understand that… you are not a freak, your smart beautiful, confident, strong and stubborn. Believe me your real father and the one who raised you are blessed to have a daughter like you" Remus stated firmly causing Hermione's eyebrows to rise up then she threw her arms around him.

Remus couldn't and wouldn't repress the smile that lit his face as he held her again, then slowly he pulled away and glanced down at her "how about something to eat… cooking is not a strong point of my godson" Remus stated causing Hermione to smile lightly and give an even lighter laugh. Remus guided her to the kitchen allowing silence to settle between them.

"Remus could I… I mean would you mind if I was to ask you something" Hermione asked timidly but Remus squeezed her shoulders "of course I wouldn't mind, you can ask me anything" Remus assured as the entered the kitchen "how… did… I mean did you ever think about having your own children" Hermione questioned causing Remus to come to a stop and stiffen. He looked at her and saw innocence and naivety; her brow suddenly furrowed "Remus" "yes… yes I have thought about it many times, I thought it was impossible but now" Remus stopped him self and gave her a tight smile before walking over to the sink "but now what? Has something changed" Hermione questioned and Remus turned "now I have Harry…I never hope to replace James, Lilly or Sirius but I guess I'm hoping to at least help him and be a father figure" it was half the truth. Hermione regarded him for a few moments before she nodded and walked over to the fridge. Remus swallowed hard before shaking his head and watching his daughter making her a sandwich.


	9. Why they lied

**Chapter eight **

Hermione threw a nervous look over her shoulder before closing the door to 12 Grimmauld place quietly, slipping into the evening dusk. Thankfully summer provided enough warmth for to walk around without a coat but it also made hiding her wand rather difficult.

Of course she had learned some basic wandless magic but found she could direct more of her energy into the tip of her wand. Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear Hermione hurried down the street, she didn't take in her surrounds instead she focused on the park that was another five minutes away.

Harry had managed to fall into a deep slumber along with Ron while Luna hummed and agreed to tell the boys that Hermione had gone out for a little while. Hermione was grateful to Luna, for everything… she had an effect on Ron that up till then it seemed only his mother had.

Remus had to leave that night because it was the night of the full moon and he refused to stay in the house as long as both her and Harry are there. Tonks had flooed him earlier that morning declaring that the shrieking shack was fixed up for him, it brought a small smile to her lips when Remus blushed when speaking to his girlfriend. In fact Hermione had a little smile when she thought of most of the strong relationships that had carried on after the wars or new ones. She laughed loudly at the look on Ron's face when Mrs Weasley announced that she was expected once more… for the twins sake she said it was triplets.

Mr Weasley, Fred, George and Percy all fainted at the joke while Ron did his best impression of a fish and Fleur simply ran a loving hand over her swelling stomach. Bill and Charlie of course weren't surprise, how could they be when their father was nearly killed taking out a death eater and Mrs Weasley never left his side when he was discovered on the battle field.

Hermione brushed the tears away and she wished she could do the same with the memories but so many people were lost in one form or the other during that year of hell, too many for her liking but then again she had nearly become one of the one's lost when she turned her back on a death eater and felt the pain of the curcio curse. George had come out of no where and almost died beside her that night to protect her.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts and memories when she heard the squeal of laughter and she saw she was at the park. Stealing a deep breath she walked in and followed the gravel path glimpsing a few looks of the happiness as young children raced around the park with their parents watching them with smiles. Hermione turned away and followed the path around a bend towards secluded sitting area beneath a willow over looking a duck pond.

Stilling her breath Hermione saw a figure sitting on the bench and she knew who it was, his shoulders were hunched deep in thought while his fingers twisted and pulled at each other. Hermione made her way quietly but after a few steps the man looked up and jumped to his feet.

"Oh Hermione" Roger called and to be truthful almost cried at the sight of her, he was so happy to his daughter again and sadden by the toll all this was taking on her. In three quick strides Roger was standing before her and had her wrapped in a protective hug. That at that moment Hermione drowned in, Roger Granger had always made her feel safe… even from the monsters that if she thought about rationally her father had no power against.

"Daddy" Hermione couldn't help the tiny squeak as she embraced the man that would always be her father. After a few moments of private tears Roger let go of his daughter and guided her to the bench "sweetheart… where have you been? I've been worried… have they been taking care of you? Do you need anything? Do-" Hermione gently smiled at her father and held his hand to make him stop "daddy I'm fine…really" Hermione assured turning away from him to sigh and look at the ground. Roger studied his daughter and fought back the urge to tell her to march home where he could keep her safe.

"Where have you been staying…? I wanted to call the police but your mother" Roger trailed off looking away while Hermione sighed once more, allowing her shoulder to sag "I've been staying with Harry and his godfather" Hermione all but whispered before tugging at her fingers "why don't you come home… please" he questioned as Hermione shook her head allow her golden brown curls to fall across her face to shield the tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I-I can't… I just…I wanted to make sure your ok daddy" Hermione admitted in a meek voice that caused Roger's heart to break. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to worry about me baby girl… it's my job to worry about you" Roger reminded her feeling the smile more then seeing it. Hermione sighed and leant into her father's side.

"Why… I mean you've always known… that I'm not really your daughter" Hermione stated as Roger stiffened then clung to his daughter like she was a helpless child again.

He wanted to shout that she would ALWAYS be his daughter but he knew that would be pointless… unless he explained, explained something.

"Yes I've always know that you weren't- that I never helped create you… but… do you remember way back when you were just turning two" Roger asked, knowing full well that Hermione was by far the smartest being he ever knew. Hermione simply shook her head enjoying the presence and safety she always felt around him.

"The fights between your mother and me started when you turned one… I saw that you didn't look… things were bad between me and your mother, and sometimes I looked at you and wondered what I should have felt for you… if I should have really taken you as my daughter… your mother had to go in to work one day but she didn't want to because you were sick… I told her too and that I would take the day off to watch over you… you had a fever. It had gotten to about mid day and you were playing with something when all of sudden it went quiet… I was making you something to eat when I couldn't hear you and I walked in to find you laying on the floor…you were burning up and no matter what I did you kept burning up. At that moment I was too scared that you might die to feel anything else… I don't remember getting you to the hospital and I don't remember the doctors talking to me all I knew was that when they brought me to you and you were sitting up in bed playing that I knew everything was going to be ok" Roger smiled lightly to him self for a moment before looking at Hermione with fresh tears glistening in his eyes.

"Your fever had spiked dangerously… said you might have died if it hadn't been for trying to keep you cool, they said that it was a good thing that I cooled you down first then took you in because you might never have made it otherwise" Roger stated wiping angry tears away.

"But do you know what I did once the doctors told me all that," Hermione shook her head and Roger sighed "I sat beside you and held you tightly… then I said no matter what I do it will never be enough because this little girl is my daughter and she deserves the best… I would gladly die for this little girl because I would do anything" Roger told her before Hermione sat there thinking before she turned to her father and gave him a meek smile.

"Thank you daddy" Hermione whispered before she hugged him tightly and Roger smiled… he feared losing her but holding his daughter he knew he hadn't.

Hermione pulled back however and looked up at him swallowing hard not knowing wither she wanted to know the answer to her next question.

"Why didn't you tell me…about all this" Hermione asked firmly causing Roger to sit back and look at the ground.

"We… I mean you were so young… we never thought it was the right time-" Roger cut himself and looked firmly at Hermione and took a wavering breath.

"We lied to you… we thought we could keep it up, lie for the rest of your life, it was wrong but me and your mother guessed that it would lead to questions that I didn't know the answers too and ones your mother was ready to answer to both me and you" Roger admitted as Hermione looked away and clasped her hands tightly before her.

"why did you stay" Hermione all but whispered and it caused Roger to still his breath as he thought… in truth he had been waiting for these questions for such a long time that he had almost half formulated answers for them.

"I loved your mother… at first I convinced my self that I could get past it, that we could be one happy family but… but" Roger stopped himself and lowered his head however Hermione looked at him and placed a small hand on his arm. Roger lifted his glistening eyes to his daughter's face and not for the first time he saw how old she truly was, the woman she was becoming and the child she had once been. All three made his heart swell with pride. Roger clung to her hand and sighed.

"Honey I wish you never had to hear things like this" Roger apologised gaining a slight shrug from Hermione… Roger wanted to laugh out loud; he did tend to forget that ever since she was eleven she was put in situations that even most adults wouldn't live through.

"As you grew inside your mother I found myself resenting her and your biological father because they stole something from me that I would never get back… I would never experience the first pregnancy with my wife of my child…things were never the same between your mother and myself… I think she found it hard to believe how much I loved you knowing the truth but oh how I came to adore you and still do… you're my baby girl no matter what and I could never leave you" Roger admitted as Hermione smiled allowing happier memories to flood across her mind before her lips fell and stiffened.

"the fights… you always fought why did you stay then, I was your daughter I never doubted that… it was clear that you and mum hated each other" Hermione stated as Roger gave her a look before sighing and squeezing her hand lightly.

"That's where it becomes complicated Hermione… and before you start ranting at me about how smart you are it's because this is a sort of dance me and your mother perform and I still not sure how it works" Roger admitted as Hermione frowned then bit her lip.

"How about you start with the steps" Hermione offered as Roger chuckled without any humour… it was an exhausted chuckle.

"Honey… I don't know if I want to understand it, I mean if I understand how really works… or the steps, I might change them" Roger admitted raising his eyebrows but Hermione simply stared at him as though he was insane.

"But you fight all the time… how can you not want to change that" Hermione questioned as Roger smiled lightly at his daughter knowing she would never understand and hoping she didn't have to.

"Hermione the only way I can explain this to you is by saying… that sometimes I wondered if your mother made a mistake by coming back to me, sometimes I think that we might have been happier apart to raise you or even for to be with your biological father… so I fight with her so tell her in a way she could leave any time. Your mother, well I think she fights because she's stubborn like you baby, she fights to prove she made her choice… she fights for me to stay" Roger explained causing Hermione to think on this before she looked at him and sighed.

"Because of me" she squeaked but Roger shook his head firmly taking hold of her shoulders.

"Don't ever think this is your fault. I don't for one moment regret calling you my daughter or raising you and neither does your mother… I know that Hermione, if anything that is the only thing I know… your mother and my love for you is unwavering and unquestionable" Roger told her in a tone that held no ground for argument. Hermione simply nodded before leaning into her father savouring his protection and love.


	10. Returning to Hogwarts

**Chapter Nine **

The last weeks of the summer holiday was rushed, preparations for the return to Hogwarts and the wedding had allow two people within 12 Grimmauld place to forget a little of their new problems.

Hermione had remained with Harry and Remus for the rest of the holiday… though she did return to her parent's home once or twice she could not bare to return fully. She had decided when he letter from St. Mungo's confirming her apprenticeship that she in fact would not be returning again to her parent's home.

"Harry" Remus called from the bottom of the stairs, he was starting to get impatient by his godson's last minute rush. Hermione was sitting comfortably in the living room with Crookshanks upon her lap cooing to the cat.

"HARRY" Remus called once more only to hear muffle stomps, Remus rolled his eyes and glanced at Hermione who was smiling lightly. It was rare for her to that lately but Remus enjoyed those little moments.

"HA-" Remus was about to start again when a trunk flew out of his godson's room followed by a red faced Harry his glasses dangling off at a strange angle.

"Care of magical creatures" Harry grunted stomping down the stairs trailing his trunk him making sure it hit each step with an extra bounce. Remus bit back the chuckle, but Harry saw it none the less and gave his godfather a glare. Hermione stood next to Remus only to scrunch her nose up at Harry's disarray.

Shaking her head she lifted her wand and muttered the charm spell she used on Harry at their first meeting.

Grinning Harry gave a pointed look at Remus who was shaking his head "really Harry… when are you going to learn that spell" Hermione demanded lightly with a smirk causing Harry to give her a shrug.

"When you refuse to keep fixing my glasses" Harry offered before tugging his trunk once more moving past them. Remus laughed loudly but bit it back when Hermione shot him a look.

"Well dear Hermione… you are the smartest witch of your" "year, and I did help in the war I know this very well" Hermione finished even with a smirk. Remus shook his head and took a deep breath.

"All I was going to say was that you being the smartest witch… well Harry is no fool, he knows when he has it good. In fact I dare say he is rather lucky to have a great friend in you" Remus stated causing the young witch to blush madly ducking her head.

Remus gently turned her and pushed her towards the fire place "now come on, I think Harry is waiting on us now" Remus ordered causing to roll her eyes and head into the living room where Harry was still fighting with his trunk and Hedwig's cage who was squawking at Harry's trunk.

"are you ready for this" Remus declared as the two students nodded before smiling at him "last one there is a rotten frog" Harry bellowed before racing to the fire place grabbing a handful of green dust.

Hermione chuckled before rushing after her friend leaving Remus with two animal cages and two trunks one of which was thumping loudly.

Molly Weasley wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes after letting Harry out of her bone crushing hug. Despite being six months pregnant she still nearly crushed each of her own family and the extended one that had been created.

"Now you owl me if you need anything you understand" Molly ordered as Harry rearranged his glasses, Ron was standing behind him with a smirk while holding tightly to Luna's hand.

"Yes" Harry muttered rubbing his sides wondering if in her pregnancy she got extra strength.

"And make sure that Ron doesn't do anything stupid… wait, Hermione dear you make sure they don't do anything stupid and Luna dear I want you to keep Ron in line, I want to see you get married" Molly ordered causing both boys to straighten and Hermione and Luna look at Molly as though they were being charged with a mission of life and death.

"And George and Fred… I'm sure the headmistress will keep them in check but I don't want to hear anything" Molly stated firmly throwing a glare to the two red heads that stood behind them all smartly dressed.

Luna nodded shooting her eyes to the twins and muttered something about a snuggleboof watching them.

"Mum you talk-"

"Like you don't-"

"Trust us" the twins gave their mother a beaming smile before sighing dramatically and pointed to the train "off we" "go bye" and with that they waved and rushed for the train. Molly rolled her eyes before turning back to the small group before her.

"Well why are you still standing here go… and I better not have to send any howlers, this is your last year" Molly ordered as everyone muttered a goodbye and went to turn but Molly snatched Hermione's hand in hers and smiled gently at her.

"I want you to owl me anytime night or day if something is wrong or you just want to talk… if you want a hug I'll be there in an instance" Molly offered causing tears to sparkle in her eyes before she hugged Molly with a famous Weasley hug. Molly simply laughed and patted the girls back. As she pulled away Molly pushed a few strands out of Hermione's face and smiled at her.

"despite the fact I hate seeing you cry… the tears bring out the specks of yellow in your eyes dear" Molly stated as Hermione gave her a half hearted smile. Kissing Molly on the cheek she turned and headed towards the train after her friends. She glanced over her shoulder one last time before boarding the train.

Molly wiped her eyes once more before she made her way back to the entrance; she stopped when she saw two figures standing in the shadows. She smiled lightly before approaching the pair.

"I made sure she was ok" Molly admitted before both Maggie and Roger visible relaxed and gave Molly a friendly smile.

"Thank you" Maggie said wiping away a small tear, looking away from the pregnant woman.

"I promise… I will inform you if anything happens but I can't tell you what she says, she needs time and I think you two do as well" Molly offered as Maggie and Roger nodded both looking longingly to the train. Molly only smiled gently when she saw them reached for each others hand before she ushered them back to the normal platform.


	11. The Blonde Ravenclaw discovers the truth

sorry about late update... promise to make the next one a lot less longer in waiting. and thank you for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

**Chapter ten **

Hogwarts though it never truly changed in structure or in shapes it was still different. The spirit and peace once sort was gone, a school should never be touched by so much evil, so much pain… by so much death.

The extended year sevens were the last to enter, Harry hung back as much as he could along with Hermione, Ron and Luna. Though they were all heroes they didn't know what to expect when the school reopened.

The last of the first years was sorted before Harry pushed the door open to the great hall and stepped in. a silence fell quickly across the room and Harry gulped seeing a sea of faces looking to him. Ron stood on one side clinging to Luna while Hermione found her place on his other side, her hand quickly giving Harry's a tight squeeze. He didn't have to look to know both his friends wore brave faces… they had been through so much already.

Just as Harry was wondering if he should flee he saw a red head stand up from a large round table sitting close to the teachers. Harry sighed when Ginny beamed at him before clapping her hands loudly, it seemed odd in such a grand hall cutting through the silence but then suddenly all those seated around that table jumped to their feet and clapped loudly beaming to the golden trio. Harry gapped when every student stood too clapping and cheering. Soon the silence was chased away by cheering, clapping, whistles and even a few tears. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione and grinned before students began to race towards them. Luna pecked Ron on the cheek before skipping away to the extended year's table mutter something about it was their moment.

Soon all three were engulfed by hugs, hand shakes and even pats on the backs. Harry clung quickly to Hermione's hand when girls gushed over him and he simply smiled and nodded.

After a few moments of this a loud banging came from the headmistress who was beaming at them "students" she bellowed but her face shone.

"Please return to your seats and allow Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger to go take their spots. You will have enough time to show your congratulations to them later on" McGonniecal ordered her voice firm, sending all the students back to their sits watching the three hurry to their seats.

Dean and Seamus slapped both Harry and Ron on the back before scolding them for stopping the food. To Hermione they engulfed her in a large hug which made her blush.

Ginny took the seat beside Hermione quickly while Ron slumped into the seat next to Luna while Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. Those who sat around the table had helped fight in the war but there was of course so many who didn't make it back.

"I would like to remind everyone that the same rules apply… even though our extended seventh years range from seventeen to twenty one there will be no tolerance of unruly behaviour… the forbidden forest as always is forbidden" McGonniecal shot Harry, Ron and Hermione a bemused warning.

"And of course I would like to welcome you all back… we have much to be grateful for, the war is finally over but of course we can not forget those who we have lost and they shall guide us more now then ever. Prefects have been chosen, Head Girl and Head Boy as well,"

McGonniecal clasped her hands together and smiled gently at the great hall "we have new professors and some old for some of you. We have a new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. Our new transfiguration teacher, Professor Tonks" McGonniecal smiled brightly to the bubble gum pink haired woman who waved to the extended seventh year table.

"And of course our Defence Against the dark arts teacher… well your professor is running a little late" just then the small teachers door burst open and a disgruntled Remus stumbled out "sorry headmistress but some of the extended seventh years equipment was being rather fussy" Remus declared shooting a scowling McGonniecal a dashing smile.

Remus pecked Tonks on the cheek quickly before hurrying to his seat closest to the extended table and winked at Harry, Ron and Hermione before mouthing 'we'll speak later'.

"Hadrig has declined the offer as Care of Magical Creatures but will remain on as our care taker. Professor Moody will be our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Moving on our four houses has their heads… teachers they can speak to and you all know who they are. The extended seventh years will speak to Professor Lupin if they have any problems. But in general any student may go to our two new student advisors, Mister George and Fred Weasley" McGonniecal stated before the two red heads stood up and grinned manically at the great hall. Those old enough to remember the terrible twins smirked and joked about what tricks the two would be playing as staff members while others wondered if it was the same Weasley's who owned the greatest trick shop in the magically world.

"I'm Gred and this Forge" one of the twins declared before the other gave him his best McGonniecal glare.

"No I'm Gred and your Forge, I swear mother dropped you on your head" the other declared before he brought his brothers head down to examine it.

"Though I don't see any difference… your head was always that awful shape" one of them declared before his brother pulled back and grinned.

"Just like yours" the other exclaimed causing the second twin to touch his own head.

"Well so it is brother… so it is" "may I finish" McGonniecal snapped causing both boys to grin them nod waving to the school and sitting down examining their heads.

McGonniecal gave them both a stern look before addressing the entire school, Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes while Harry and Hermione smiled.

"As I was saying…Quidditch will of course be starting up in a few weeks however no team may take a first year on unless I believe they have enough talent and level headedness to be responsible and careful" McGonniecal glared made most first years swallow hard.

"Extended seventh years will have their own quidditch team to play among themselves" McGonniecal declared before smiling brightly.

"Now I believe I have taken up more then enough time… well if I took Mister Weasley's impatient look of hunger, enjoy your meal and the wonderful year" McGonniecal ordered before she sat down and food appeared.

Ron blushed for a moment before he tucked into his food ignoring Luna's protest that he should thank the little Kifflers for not dancing in their food. Ginny just her head and beamed at Hermione before leaning in.

"Are you ok" she questioned as Hermione nodded and smiled gently at her patting her hand.

"I was fine when you asked me this morning on the train" Hermione reminded her but Ginny just gave her that look… like she was expecting Hermione to burst out crying any given moment. Shooting a look to Ron Hermione found him engrossed with his food, Hermione then looked to Harry who gave her a sympathetic look and lent across Hermione.

"Ginny pass me the juice" Harry asked brining Ginny's attention to him then she frowned.

"but you have" Ginny stopped when she Harry shot her another look making her blush for a second then lower her eyes handing Harry the jug of pumpkin juice. Harry grinned at her before squeezing Hermione's hand beneath the table.

The extended seventh years chatted eagerly laughing and remembering their lost friends.

Harry was engrossed in a story about Lee Jordan with Ron, Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Dean to notice that most of the hall had grown quiet and a shadow had fallen over the table.

"Remember when he shouted out about a foul and that maybe McGonniecal should use her cat eyes" Ron breath as Harry chuckled shaking his head, remembering that Gryffindor nearly lost that game for that little outburst.

It was only when most of the other students started whispering that Harry, Ron and Hermione finally looked behind them to see a stern looking blonde man staring at them.

"Malfory" Ron gritted out glaring at the boy. Draco Malfory shifted his feet nervously and avoided most of the glares he was getting from the table.

"Weasley" Draco greeted refusing to look up; Ginny glowered at her brother before looking to Draco.

No one knew what happened but before the war started Draco was found beaten and near death at the Weasley's door. He refused to be treated until he told the family, the order and Harry potter himself the truth… Draco Malfory had been employed by Dumbledore to retrieve information about Voldermort and the other death eaters.

His mother had been designed to help Dumbledore but she had been persuaded to follow her husband. Dumbledore of course intercepted when Draco was born, sending his own house elf to become an invisible friend making sure the boy was cared for and that he would understand the difference between good and evil.

When Draco was old enough to understand what was going on Dumbledore had created a double spy. However one fateful night before the war Draco had returned home and a message was waiting for him in the form of a house elf who his father had brutally killed.

Draco had fought hard during the war; he stood by Harry and the rest of the fighters of light… Hermione was the only one who knew that some of those fighters inflicted their own painful spells on the young man to ensure his truthfulness. Lucius Malfory was ready to kill Ginny who was near death herself when Draco stepped in and killed his own father before protecting Ginny.

To Ginny at least Draco had convinced her he was good… the rest of the magically community however didn't believe it.

"I think I saw fang over there… he might have kept your space warm" Ron snarled clutching his fork and knife tightly. Draco hung his head while Ginny turned bright red at her bother; she looked just as terrifying as Mrs Weasley.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU INSUFFABLE GIT… DRACO WILL SIT BESIDE ME" Ginny ground out each word causing Ron to flinch back then glare at his sister. This went on for a few minutes before Hermione sighed.

"This is a table for all those who are finishing their last year Ron… Malfory is a student" Hermione reminded gaining a look of confusion from both her best friends. She simply looked at Draco and nodded her head to the seat beside Ginny. Draco quickly took his place and looked to Hermione.

"T-th-thank you Granger" Draco muttered from beneath his over hanging blonde hair that he refused to push out of the way.

"Mal-Draco, this is our last year maybe we could for once use some civility and call each other by our first names" Hermione ordered lightly causing Draco to glance up at her and stare unbelieving then a small smile crept on to his face.

"I would like that Gr- Hermione" of course it sounded strange coming from Draco but Hermione simply nodded and turned to her food. All thoughts about her parents for the time being had left her mind as she was surrounded by friends.

Hermione however never noticed a pair of eyes identical to her own watching her… but a blonde engaged Ravenclaw girl did and she muffled her gasp when she understood.


	12. Impkins and a werewolf

**Chapter Eleven **

The blonde Ravenclaw student twirled as she descended the stairs from the extended seventh year tower an important song trilling through her mind.

She was on her way to the kitchens for a small if not elegant midnight feast. A dreamy smile drifted to her pink lips at the image of Ron being amazed at her cravings lately.

Luna jumped off the last step and skipped along the corridor ignoring the snickers, whispers and outbursts from the portraits. As she turned a corner shoes filled her view from the small gap between her blonde hairs. Furrowing her brows she studied the feet as though it would offer up some explanation as to who it was blocking her path.

"Luna" Remus called gently brining Luna's gaze up and the dreamy smile to almost engulf her face completely. Remus beamed down at the girl crossing his arms with bemusement.

It was after curfew but Remus guessed that Ron and most likely Harry too had had bad influences on the young girl.

"Oh hello professor… your shoes have impkins, their dancing at the moment" Luna stated firmly causing Remus to raise an eyebrow at her and smirk. He glanced at his shoes studying them for a moment before shaking his head.

"As always Luna I must take your word on that little fact… what are you doing outside your tower" Remus questioned as Luna sighed swaying to music playing in her mind at that moment.

"Hungry… Ron finds it hard to sleep if he believes I'm hungry, so I though it would be a wonderful idea to gather some food to assure my beloved" Luna admitted with a small giggle that made Remus chuckled.

He enjoyed talking to the young girl for it made the world seem a little better and not to mention that she had done wonders for Ron after the war.

Remus continued to smile at the girl before stepping aside to allow her past "well you better get to it then… we can't have Ron loosing any sleep when he has my class tomorrow" Remus ordered as Luna giggled then went to scurry away. Remus shook his head but Luna stopped and turned to him.

"Professor I must tell you before I forget" the dreamy tone had vanished and Remus was surprised how serious Luna sounded and much saner.

"yes Luna" Remus asked with a small hint of a smile but Luna furrowed her brow once more and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I wanted to tell you that your daughter has your eyes" Luna pointed out matter of factly.

Remus looked as though all the air had been knocked out of him with a swift kick to the stomach. After dragging down a few lungful of air he stared at Luna and saw her "what… what do you mean… how did you know" Remus squeaked as Luna tilted her head and pondered the question before smiling lightly.

"You watch her… you want to protect her I can tell but your scared that your going to hurt her by telling her the truth" Luna replied her eyes slowly slipping back to their dream like state.

"Can you read my mind" Remus demanded his stomach and heart flipping in competition with each other. Luna shook her head a little more then she had to before fixing her blue eyes on Remus and a gentle and understanding smile flickered across her lips.

"I can sense things… I sense feelings but I can ignore them yours is rolling from you like tidal waves, hitting me and I can't help but be washed away. You love her dearly but you as most fathers wish to protect her… you afraid of your condition too, what it could mean to her" Luna told him making Remus feel as though he was being told out loud the thoughts that had been cursing him since he discovered the truth about his daughter.

But before Remus could ask any more questions Luna seemed to hum to her self before the dream like expression she always wore returned and she beamed at him "do not worry, the impkins won't get in the way" Luna promised before she turned and headed to the kitchens leaving Remus to stare after her. He watched her walk away before he finally snapped out of his trace and began to walk to the extended seventh year tower.

"And don't worry professor… Hermione will forgive you, she will understand that you never mean to hurt her" Luna's strong voice called but before Remus could look back to her she was skipping away ignoring the protests for her to keep quiet.

Swallowing hard Remus made his way to the tower and muttered the password to the portrait and climbed through. As he stepped in he smiled to see most of the students were still awake chatting about better times and what they were going to do once school was finished. Remus stalled when he saw Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione to one side chatting comfortably.

For a moment Remus growled when he saw how Harry draped his arm protectively around Hermione's shoulder. But then Remus saw that Ginny had her legs propped on Hermione's and Harry's lap.

All three saw him and grinned waving him over while other students quickly gathered around their Head of House.

**

* * *

sorry about the delay but i've been quiet ill lately, but i'm back to feeling a lot better so i've been writing **


	13. Silas

**Chapter twelve **

The lowly figure crouched in the darkness of Hogwarts muttering to himself. Darting his yellow cat eyes around the figure quickly scurried from the shadow and into the forbidden forest.

It was several minutes before another figure stepped out sending the first crashing to the floor.

"Sire Silas, forgive me for my stupid-" "quiet you'll fool, these are Hogwarts grounds the most protected grounds, all I need to know if you saw her" Silas demanded caressing his robe with his callous and elongated fingers.

The hooded figure whimpered beneath his breath and quickly lowered his head to avoid his master's anger.

"I'm afraid not sire… but it is true though, Lupin's daughter does attend this school" the hooded figure grovelled waiting for the strike for failing to deliver the information his master requested of him.

But the only response he received was a soft chuckle; daring to look up the figure watched his master smile at the looming Hogwarts castle.

"I want you to remain here and watch Lupin… we will discover his daughter, he will wish to protect her. We'll make our move and then he will be forced to show her to the world" Silas ordered before waving an arm almost gracefully. The hooded figured cowered before him then scurried away leaving Silas to grin at the school as though sharing some horrible secret with the castle, the night and the forest.

"Silas" a deep and powerful voice called from the shadows and Silas didn't even bothered to look behind him instead he looked to the quarter moon.

"She's here… we'll find her. I feared that child would be raised a mortal and never discovered her magical powers. In fact she has been at this school since she turned eleven. Lupin was a powerful wizard before he was cursed… his child is half werewolf and half witch" Silas grinned baring white fangs that bit into his pale pink and thin lips. He turned to see a hunch figure caressing a wooden cane with a wolf head.

"each day goes by the power Voldermort held is slipping away… what he left behind will not remain in this world for much longer" "hush old man… we will find this child… the prophecy was made the day she was born, her twin powers will help her attain the greatest power beside Harry potter's and she will lead us back into a greater power among the magical community. We will return to power and we will show these creatures what it truly means to cast off a werewolf" Silas declared confidently while the older werewolf simply chuckled pointing a gnarled finger at him.

"Voldermort believed he understood all and he could retain great power but a young boy proved him wrong… do not forget Silas Lupin's child will hold the power not you and will be the only one able to wield it" the elder wolf declared before he chuckled once more and turned away from Silas who was slowly baring his teeth at him.

A lone growl echoed throughout the forest as Silas shifted his body to his wolf state and stepped out of the robes that had clothed him a few moments ago. He howled and knew the old man heard him.

For it was a warning howl.


	14. Draco a friend

**Chapter Thirteen**

Night seemed to glisten with the stars out side. Hermione sighed again as she made her way to the astrology tower. It had been shut off after the war when death eaters had trapped students in there.

Hermione shuddered when memories of screams echoed around her mind… she had been in the corridor below when she heard those screams and se felt the guilt rip into her when she knew she couldn't even venture up there and had to make a retreat.

Hermione pushed all memories of the war away from her with a firm shake of her head and crept into the large round room, a large portion of the outer wall was missing and the night sky was enlightened by the quarter moon. She paused a moment when she heard howls from the forbidden forest; not even daring to guess what could be down there.

As she closed the heavy door behind her she tried to hush her soft footsteps as she headed to the only large window left in the tower. She needed peace tonight, though lessons had started the day before and Harry and Ron were already putting off their homework she found the hardest part was the looks she received.

When she awoke after the final battle she never received those looks but now she received looks of sorrow and sadness.

It was finally annoying her that everyone was walking around on egg shells.

Hermione made her way to the window and slumped down on the sill glancing out to the night enjoying the silence. Until there was rustling, spinning around so fast that she half stumbled off the sill and half stood only to see Draco staring at her from the back of the room.

Hermione quickly straightened her self and gave Draco her best glare folding her arms while trying to fend off the blush dying to cross her features.

"What are you doing here" Hermione snapped causing Draco to scrub at the back of his neck.

"I wanted to think by myself… plus those darn Weasel twins keep trying to take points away from me" Draco explained with an almost down trodden expression. Hermione allowed her arms to drop before softening her expression "they can't take any points really" Hermione offered smiling at him, Draco seemed confused by this but he simply nodded and looked at the floor.

"I was going to leave you alone but you" "its fine Draco, you were here first…but why are you here really?" Hermione asked as Draco avoided her gaze and for a moment Hermione swore she saw a blush creep across his face.

"I was thinking about….Ginny" Draco admitted in a whisper brining a smile to Hermione's lips. Draco lifted his eyes and was surprised to see Hermione smiling at him. Another blush hit Draco and he avoided Hermione's eyes once more.

"It's just I was mean to her… and now she's treating me so kindly" Draco stammered as he wrung his hands. Hermione sighed and patted the sill beside her and Draco quietly made his way over to her and sat down looking intently at the floor.

"Draco once you explained why you had to and what you did for her during the battle Ginny understands that she can't base her feelings for you on what happened… we all agreed that once the war ended, when Voldermort was destroyed we all agreed that we needed to focus on the future and that anything that passed between all of us in the past" Hermione told him softly causing Draco to duck his head and a small smile lit his thin lips.

"Anyway… you said far worser things to me and you don't seem to be dwelling on it too much even if I have forgiven you" Hermione pointed out a half smile tugging at her mouth. Draco glanced at her then directly away muttering something under his breath.

Hermione lent forward and stared at him "I didn't catch that Draco" Hermione said as Draco clenched his jaw and flickered his eyes to her "IkindalikeGinny" it came out all at once but Hermione understood and simply nodded her head sitting back "just like I guessed" she admitted causing Draco to snap his head back and stare at her.

"If you guessed then why did you make me say it out loud" Draco demanded as Hermione gave him a graceful smile and rolled her eyes.

"The way you act around her… you're bashful plus the biggest indicator was the fact that you were willing to die for Ginny" Hermione pointed out as Draco smiled to himself before clearing his throat and looked sternly at Hermione.

"It doesn't matter… even if she could somehow see her way to being my friend she would never accept me as her boyfriend nor would her family. I've done too much for that much bad karma to be ignored" Draco stated before looking towards the night sky taking a deep breath and waited a few moments before he exhaled.

"Why are you here" Draco asked not looking to Hermione who instantly looked away and sighed.

"Just wanted to think… I wanted to be alone" Hermione muttered gaining Draco's gaze, she glanced back and didn't see pity or sorrow instead she saw understandment.

"I heard what happened… I… well I hope… I know what it feels like not to know your parents, to be lied to by them. It's funny you spend your life trying to impress them but in the end they always turned out to be different from what you thought" Draco admitted causing Hermione to nod silently and sigh.

She wrung her hands and allowed a quivering breath escape her lungs "I just… I just don't understand how they could lie to me for all those years… my father, he stayed despite knowing I was not his daughter… and my mother, she just allowed my father carry on, she carried on with this lie and expects me to talk to them about it" Hermione exclaimed before standing and began pacing the floor.

Draco watched her before leaning back against the wall "you can't talk to them because for the past nineteen years you've been one person and now you're trying to figure out who this new person is" Draco offered causing Hermione to stop and stare at him then slowly nod.

"I'm lucky in a way… I knew what my parents were from the start, I was given that choice between wanting to be my father's heir or to do what was right. There was times when I wanted to tell everyone the truth… I guess I never truly discovered who Draco Malfor is… because there were always two. The pretence who my father should have been proud of or the one who Dumbledore saw and gave a chance too" Draco lowered his head as his face turned solemn as he remembered the last moments of the only man who ever believed in him.

"I'm sure Dumbledore knew you could never get out of that situation… he had faith in you Draco and he would have gladly given his life for yours" Hermione pointed out as Draco looked to her his grey eyes boring into her as he searched for the truth of her words. After a few seconds he nodded glumly and looked away.

"How are you holding up… after the war you, Potter and Weasel were inseparable I thought you would be telling all your problems to them" Draco offered as Hermione smiled lightly and shook her head "they found some sort of peace… Ron has Luna to worry over I have no right to demand any extra attention when they have to focus on their future and Harry… it isn't fair to tell him about my problems with my parents when he didn't even have a chance to get to know his" Hermione stated as Draco studied her before chuckling.

"You're just as bad as potter thinking you have to take on burdens by yourself… they are your friends for a reason Granger… I mean Hermione, and besides if potter knew you were here talking to me he would flip" Draco admitted as Hermione blushed looking away.

"Harry is just worried" Hermione snapped her head up when Draco snorted then looked at her.

"All I'm saying is that maybe Potter wants to hear your problems and he wants to help rescue you from them because you're more then a friend" Draco said slowly so that Hermione would understand. But before she could question him the door opened and an exhausted Harry stood with his wand held high to lighten his way.

"HERMIONE" he exclaimed between gasps for breath before his eyes narrowed on Draco who stood and sighed. Hermione glanced at Draco then back at Harry before stepping in front of Draco "HARRY" she said sternly folding her arms.

"Why are you out of bed… your breaking curfew" Hermione pointed out as Harry stared at her as though she was mad.

"So are you and with… with him" Harry spluttered pointing to Draco who lowered his head and avoided looking to either Hermione or Harry.

"I think you would find that Draco was here first… we were discussing some potions work when you stalked in here… Draco was trying to get some peace and was very kind to allow me to stay and think" Hermione declared as Harry lowered his wand but stilled glared at Draco.

"Now if you will excuse me… I have to get to bed and Harry you need to be nice to Draco… he is a fellow student" Hermione ordered before she looked at Draco who was staring in shock at her.

"goodnight Draco… thank you for your help and you shouldn't worry so much about your problem it's clear that you have a chance" and with that Hermione turned and walked towards the door rolling her eyes at Harry.

"Goodnight Harry" she mumbled before walking out leaving two confused boys. They looked to each other with the same confused look before they remembered who each other was and Draco lowered his eyes and Harry narrowed his.

"What were you two talking about exactly" Harry demanded as Draco swallowed and looked to him squaring his shoulders.

"Hermione was telling me about her worries about her parents… and her need to protect you, she felt bad that she spoke of her problems with her parents to you when you lost yours" Draco pointed out as Harry lowered his eyes and guilt stole over his face.

"Look Potter I know you won't take my advice and you probably think I should be the last one to give any on Hermione but maybe you should doing this little dance you when your with her and give her something happy to look forward to… admit what you really feel" Draco ordered as Harry snapped his eyes back to the blonde and stared at him.

"What is that suppose to mean" Harry demanded his voice a little higher then it needed to be.

"it means that this 'just friends' dance you do is getting a little tiresome and frankly I think Hermione needs more then a friend at the moment" Draco explained causing Harry to blush and look away muttering something about there was no dance and that they were friends.

"you can deny it all you like but the truth is you know the things I had to do, you know the real reason and you know deep down that I'm good and it kills you that Hermione talked to me instead of falling into your arms… where you no doubt think she belongs" Draco pointed out with an air of smugness… he didn't hate Harry but it was hard to get over eight years of dislike.

Harry spluttered for a few moments before he looked Draco square in the eyes and went to argue more but he knew Draco was telling the truth.

"She doesn't need me to tell her that… not at a time like this…I'm happy just being her friend" Harry ordered as Draco nodded then slowly made his way over to the door "maybe she needs more then just a friend… something that can protect her a lot better then just a friend could" Draco ordered but then stopped and sighed.

"Look Potter never repeat my words to anyone… ever… but I should know better then anyone that you and Hermione, well you deserve happiness and I think you can find it with each other because no matter what, even when you two fought or you demanded she stay away from battle it's always been you two… you for her and her for you" Draco offered before Harry thought.

Draco went to walk out when Harry looked up "Malfor" Harry called causing the blonde to stop and look at him.

"You can stay in our dorm tonight… the twins have been pacing outside your dorms with some pranks and the hope they could deduct some points" Harry told him causing Draco to gape for a few moments before he smiled slightly and nodded.

"There is a spare bed in the boys room" "what about the others" Draco asked as Harry offered him a small smile and shrug "they will be fine… just expect to wake up with a few things painted on you or shaved from you… it will take time" Harry ordered as Draco grinned then tilted his head.

"Maybe I should take my chances with the twins" Draco thought out loud causing Harry to chuckle before walking to the door shaking his head.

"All I heard was the twin's mention it should change back and you feel like a man in at least five days" Harry muttered before heading out the door leaving Draco to stare after him then rush out exclaiming "POTTER".

* * *

Hope you like this little part... I wanted Draco to be likeable, but I also wanted to show that Draco would understand Hermione's problem a bit better and that if he was good then he would want to make friends with them. Thank you for the reviews... there are so many. 


	15. Bombshells of truth

**Chapter Fourteen **

Hermione gritted her teeth and refocused her eyes back to the parchment before holding her half finished essay, there was still two weeks before she had to hand it in for potions but being Hermione Granger, she felt the need to finish with plenty of time before the due date.

However all her efforts were some how being thwarted by her two best friends, and Ron's sister. What started as a fun discussion had now blown up into a rant about quidditch, something Hermione only showed passing interest in when there wasn't a house game.

"Ron you are a moron, I think we really need to consider Ravenclaw as a threat this year… not to mention Slythern, Draco is a great seeker" Ginny shot a look to Harry who was sitting beside Hermione "sorry Harry, he's a great seeker after you" Ginny blushed deeply and adverted her eyes. Harry smirked and shook his head while Ron glared at his sister.

"WHEN DID THE FERRET BECOME DRACO" Ron demanded while Luna rolled her eyes before she gazed off into the distance whilst she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. Hermione however at this moment was reaching the end of her tether. It wasn't so much that her friends were talking… she had gotten use to the arguments Harry and Ron would decide to have while she was studying. No what was grinding on Hermione's nerves was the fact that she could feel each of them… a feeling that had grown steadily stronger over the years, but it seems for three nights each month it the feeling would grow.

She could feel the heat pouring off of each other them as they ranted their say or opinion and to a point Hermione sometimes felt that she could feel their heart beats and blood pumping around and it was distracting. The worse, it seemed, hit when they reached puberty, it seemed it wasn't just the heat should feel anymore she could feel the more sexual nature of people. Which was made all the worse for Hermione when her two best friends were boys who were intent on discovering girls.

"Ron" Luna's dreamy voice broke through but Ron and Ginny were glaring at each other over yet another Draco argument. Hermione growled under her breath nearly snapping her quill in half.

"He is not a ferret… my god Ron the boy saved my life I think you owe him to call him by his first name and not ferret" Ginny snarled at her brother causing Ron to turn the same shade as his hair. Anyone who knew the Weasley siblings long enough knew this was not a good thing for Ron… because he would blow and Ginny would resort to a few choice hexes she had learned to deal with her brothers.

Harry simply chuckled to him self and nudged Hermione making her draw a long line across her parchment and growl once more.

"RON" Luna called once more a little more firmer bringing the red heads attention to her for a brief moment and mumble a what.

"I'm hungry… I'm going to the kitchens" Luna stated as she stood still cradling her stomach lightly and seemed to sway to the portrait. Ron nodded before glaring at his sister. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked disbelieving at his best friend.

"Ron shouldn't you go after Luna" Harry questioned as Ron tore his eyes away from his sister "why… she always going down to the kitchens for something to eat I think I'm rubbing off on her" Ron stated before looking to his sister once more but Ginny had been snatched out of her rage and was watching after Luna.

"But Luna isn't a moron" Ginny offered gaining a withering glare from her brother but Ginny ignored him. Slowly Ron frowned and looked after his girlfriend.

"She has been eating a lot lately… and a little more off then usual" Ron muttered before he looked to Hermione who was keeping her anger under control up till that moment.

"Hermione has she said anything" Ron questioned brining everyone's attention to the would be studying student. Hermione chose to ignore him clutching her quill a little too tightly.

"HERMIONE" Ron called once more but found that to be a mistake when Hermione jumped up snapping her quill in hard and glared at him.

"ALL I WANTED WAS FIVE MINUTES PEACE BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE fiancé HAS BEEN EATING A LOT LATELY AND WHY SHE SEEMS A LITTLE OUT OF IT….SHE'S PREGNANT FOR MERLIN SAKE…YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE BLIND NOT TO KNOW" Hermione was shaking at that moment as she drew in deep ragged breaths and without another word stormed towards her dorm room muttering under her breath clenching her fists tightly to her leaving her three friends to gape after her.

When they heard Hermione's door slammed shut with a loud echoing crutch Ginny finally snapped and glared at her brother.

"Way to go you twat… you have one extremely pissed off Hermione Granger on your hands" Ginny snarled before she sat up and blinked a few times before squealing and jumping to her feet.

"Luna's pregnant….I'm going to be a auntie again" and with that Ginny raced from the tower on a mission to squeal to her soon to be sister in law. Ron of course was doing his best gold fish impression while Harry was still staring at the empty staircase leading to Hermione's room.

"I'm going to be a dad" Ron managed to mutter before he turned a strange shade of green and bolted for the toilets. Harry seemed unfazed by the two Weasley children instead he was replying his best friends out burst.

"Her eyes were yellow" was all he managed to mummer still watching the empty stair case.

* * *

The elder wolf grinned a toothy grin to him self watching the newest tower to Hogwarts. The lights flickered but that was not what interested him… no it was the power that had poured out like a flood of water. 

Reeves stood only for a few more moments taking in the strong scent of a powerful half witch and half werewolf knowing now that he had discovered the child Silas was so desperate to control. He had found her and he would guide her, she would bring him power and only him. Turning Reeves chuckled to him self and hobbled into the forbidden forest.

Unaware he was being watched by a lowly werewolf who held an identical grin.


	16. Lust and Lies

Thank you all for your reviews, i promise to try and make a lot more updates.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

_The screams of both death eaters and witches and wizards pounded at Harry as he stumbled across the battle field. His wounds screamed at him but he didn't dare stop, Voldermort was within his sight and it would be over… for one or both of them. _

_But before Harry could even cast his disarming spell Voldermort spun and fixed his red eyes on the boy who lived and cackled at him. No doubt Harry made a pathetic image, cradling his wounds looking drained after months of studying and looking for Horcruxes but it didn't matter because Harry knew that this night would end it all and Voldermort had no where else to turn. _

_It would be the final battle that all had predicated but none could image. _

"_Are you ready to die like your parents boy… screaming and begging to spare your life" Voldermort hissed as he made his way to Harry who gritted his teeth and stood his ground. He was tired, so tired and all he really wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a long time. But it wasn't over; Harry would sleep when it was finished. _

"_Oh how brave…pretending to be a man" Voldermort threw at him but Harry simply glared at him… the creature that was the cause of so many years of pain, of torture and of never knowing the love of parents. Voldermort would pay and Harry would make sure of that. _

"_But would you be so brave if you had to chose boy… who would you chose your muggle loving best friend or your mudblood girlfriend" and with that the sea of death eaters and witches and wizards parted and Harry saw in horror as Ron cradled Hermione half to him while Fred protected his twin brother. _

"_Choose boy you can only save one… you must chose one" Voldermort drawled before he pointed his wand at Ron and Hermione. Harry shook his head feeling all color drain from his face. _

"_I'll choose for you… the mudblood girlfriend, you can't love her that much" and with that last taunt Harry saw red, his wand raised he spewed spell after spell after spell at Voldermort never giving the other wizard a chance to counter act the curses. _

_One last spell screamed out in the night could be heard before Voldermort fell "AVAVA KADAVA" Harry loomed over the once powerful wizard who lay squirming and withering in pain before Harry lent beside him. _

"_Love is one thing you could never understand Tom… and because you could never understand it you feared it… and your fear will kill you" and with that Harry placed his hand upon Tom Riddles forehead feeling pain and power rush through him as green sparks shot out around the pair. _

_Harry felt as though the darkness was engulfing him when he saw Hermione and Ron one last time. Love was the key and Harry understood that and could now let go.

* * *

_

The sweat drenched his shirt and bed sheets as Harry sat bolt up right, the nightmare or memory still danced its way around his mind. The final battle still haunted him but every time he tried to remember it completely it became a blur… after Voldermort's taunts Harry saw only red and then green and that was it until he woke up three weeks later in the Weasley's home.

Groaning Harry peeled the covers back and climbed out of bed, he glanced to his red head friend's bed and saw Ron was tossing in uneasy sleep which brought a small smile to his lips.

Luna had confirmed her pregnancy and Ginny squealed all the way back. Ron had finished throwing up and actually looked happy until he was reminded he had to owl his pregnant mother and inform her about his soon to be father hood and that he and Luna would have to get married either before or after graduation.

Harry hurried to the boy's showers grabbing a spare tee-shirt and boxers and grabbed a quick shower to rid himself of the last of his nightmare.

As he exited the showers he heard scribbling from the common room below, frowning at this sound and crept around to the stairs. He, Ron, Luna and Ginny were the last to go to sleep that night.

As Harry climbed down the stairs he came to a stop with a grin when he saw Hermione's head bent over a piece of parchment scribbling furiously growling now and then. A chuckle escaped from Harry's lips before he could stop making Hermione snap her quill down then her head up, she focused her brown eyes on him.

"Sorry Hermione… I didn't mean to disturb you" Harry stuttered fearing that Hermione was still in a spiteful mood but when she shook her head and smiled as she lent back in the sofa.

"No it's fine Harry… I was just trying to finish my homework" Hermione lowered her eyes and chewed her lower lip… something Harry come to enjoy watching.

"Is Ron and Luna awfully mad at me" Hermione asked in a half whisper. Harry grinned brightly at her and made his way to her and slumped down besides her nudging her knee as he did when she didn't look at him.

"Ron and Luna aren't mad Hermione… Ron threw up but I think it had more to do with the fact that he's going to be a father. Luna was her dreamy state self as always. Ginny didn't stop squealing" Harry informed her gaining a smile from Hermione and sigh of relief. She glanced at him but didn't hold his gaze.

"I didn't mean to be so short… oh I hope Luna doesn't mind me spouting out her condition" Hermione shook her head and sat forward leaning her elbows on her thighs and buried her face in her hands.

Harry rubbed her back gently sighing "I think they understand that you have a lot on your mind… I mean what with your parents" Harry offered but Hermione snapped her head up and stared at him.

"That had nothing to do with it Harry… I mean it is hard but, that wasn't it tonight… I don't know what happened, it's just things have been different for me for a few years… I can feel other people" Hermione shook her head and trailed off. Harry frowned leaning forward.

"Hermione" "no Harry, its silly… look really its fine, Harry we don't have to talk about this" Hermione assured while Harry gave her a look, but instead of saying anything more he brought Hermione into an embrace.

Hermione let out a shuddering sigh clinging to Harry's shirt, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Harry caressed her back just enjoying the feel of Hermione in his arms.

Hermione however was loosing control when Harry's scent filled her senses, his heart beat pounding against her and his blood pumping faster. Hermione screwed her eyes shut and suppressing the groan when Harry breathed against her neck.

Hermione licked her lips slowly when his skin came close to her mouth, Hermione chewed her lower lip.

"Hermione" the huskiness of Harry's voice to Hermione's ear made Hermione moan low and deep in her throat before she pressed her lips against Harry's neck. She felt him jolt at the contact and his hands stilled against her back. Hermione allowed her tongue to flicker out before her teeth nipped at his neck enticing a moan from Harry who gripped at Hermione's school shirt lifting it from her back.

Hermione quickly applied her tongue and lips to the bite mark before Harry dropped his head against her shoulder still clinging tightly to her.

"Hermione" Harry's voice broke as Hermione continued to kiss, nibble and lick his neck moving to a spot behind Harry's ear. "Y-y-you have to stop" Harry attempted to sound strong that was until Hermione's hands crept under Harry's shirt and her nails dragged lightly against his stomach.

"Hermione p-p-please do-don't do this… I can't- can't" but before Harry could finish Hermione pulled back and stared at Harry with a mixture of lust, passion and love filling her brown/yellow eyes. Harry gulped before he sat forward and pressed his lips against Hermione's with force that she slumped backwards and immediately opened her lips to allow Harry's tongue in.

Harry closed his eyes as their lips stilled to savour the taste of each other before Hermione pressed her hands against Harry's chest under his shirt and pushed his back still claiming his lips.

Harry's own hands crept under Hermione's shirt while she dragged her own back and gripped to the back of the sofa while the other rested against Harry's chest. She broke contact from Harry's lips pressing kisses along his jaw line then to his neck and the bite mark she had left, she nibbled and licked causing Harry to groan and grip tightly at her.

Neither noticing as Hermione opened and closed her hand gripping the back of the sofa her nails ripped the fibre, her hand resting on Harry's chest opened and her elongated nails snagged on his shirt.

Harry yanked Hermione's lips back to his own pushing himself up while Hermione arched her back, her spine seeming to change and reshape her self.

Remus chose this moment to step into the common room to drop off a few plans for the up coming days when his brown/ yellow eyes fixed on the pair. At first he gawped then he went bright red until the scent of his daughter hit him and his growl was just about covered. The passion and sexual need that filled the air almost made Remus choke until he understand that in essence that it was the equivalent to a female werewolf in heat.

He had no idea what a half witch half werewolf would feel when they feel in love or even if they would enter heat but he did know that Hermione was in no way ready for this and he wasn't ready to think that his daughter was getting intimate with any one- even if it was Harry.

Remus stepped forward and saw how Hermione's spine arched and how her nails dug into the sofa. This was getting too far; it was as though her wolf nature was over taking which could be dangerous for Harry.

So springing forward Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione and dragged her away clamping her arms by her side while she struggled.

Harry took a few seconds to understand that Hermione was no longer pressed against him in a way he had dreamt about. Regaining his mind he sat up and his anger boiled up when he saw that Remus was still holding a struggling Hermione tightly against him.

"Remus" Harry growled and almost slunk back when Remus glared feverishly at him, a small snarl tugging at his mouth.

"Harry… don't ask me tonight… I can't explain but you need to leave" Remus ordered a hint of raw animal anger. Harry however stood his ground glaring at his godfather. His anger had now by passed his lust that had been growing steadily.

Hermione by now was slowly stopping her self and shaking her head, her yellow eyes returning back to brown. Slowly she looked up to see Harry glaring at Remus who still held her.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and paled before wrenching herself from Remus's arms. Harry snapped his eyes to Hermione and soften, however Hermione refused to look at Harry as tears of embarrassment glistened in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry… I'm so sorry Harry" and with that sob Hermione pushed pass Remus and raced from the common room, Harry went to chase after her but Remus placed a firm, a little more firmer then he probably needed against Harry's chest and forced him to stop.

"WHAT THE HELL REMUS LET ME GO" Harry snarled snapping back from the werewolf. Remus sighed controlling his anger and sighed when he looked at the younger man… it was so different when Hermione was nothing more then his godson's best friend and Remus wished to play match maker. Now she was his daughter and Harry was a threat despite the fact that he knew Harry loved his daughter with all his heart.

"Harry… Harry, Hermione isn't her self… what ever happened tonight might not mean what you think… I can't explain how or why I know this but give Hermione a few days ok…she does care about you but give her a few days" Remus ordered however Harry glared at him and stepped back.

"You know nothing Remus… nothing" Harry snarled before he spun and raced back to his room clenching his fists feeling his power surging to his fists. Remus allowed a groan to escape as he closed his eyes knowing that the next few days was going to be hard. His godson wasn't going to speak to him and Hermione was going to hide and retreat further away from her friends.

Remus shook his head and placed the plans down on the table before studying the rip marks on the sofa, he drew his wand out and fixed the sofa before shook his head and turned heading out. Knowing full well that his godson wasn't going to sleep upstairs, he didn't know that it wasn't a blonde Ravenclaw student watching the outburst instead it was a blonde Slythern with grey eyes.

* * *

This is the best i could get with the lust scene. Hope you like and please keep reviewing i love the reviews and i love you all so much. 


	17. Confused Red heads and second kisses

**Chapter sixteen **

Ron hurried across the grounds scrubbing at the back of his head, Hadrig's hut came into view and Ron stifled a yawn, he had been enjoying his second helpings of breakfast despite the fact that his fiancé was beaming and telling everyone about their baby while Ginny squealed. Harry was slumped in his chair ignoring everyone only grunting an answer or two, Ron had noticed that Harry shot Remus a few withering glares while Draco- Malfoy- shot glances to Harry then Remus then to the spot where Hermione should have been seated.

Ron however became confused when an owl dropped a letter before him and he opened it in fear that his mother would kill him via owl when he saw that Hadrig had written a misspelled letter to him saying that he needed to go to his hut because of Hermione. Ron was about to tell Harry when Ron saw that Hadrig pleaded that Ron came alone.

Ron trudged passed the pumpkin patch and dragged him self up the stairs, it was harder to slip away from Luna without admitting where he was going then it was Harry… it seemed Harry had a lot on his mind.

Knocking on the door Ron had barely pulled his hand back when the door swung open and Hadrig stared at him. He beamed at the young man before dragging him in.

"HA" Ron was cut off when Hadrig placed on large hand over half his face and pointed to his bed. Their laid Hermione in a fitful sleep and Fang stood besides her staring at Ron. When breathing became an issue Ron batted at the half giants hand and took deep breaths when Hadrig allowed him to breath.

"Sorry 'bout that Ron, but we can't be havin' you wakin' 'er up" Hadrig's gruff voice seemed strange in a whispered tone but Ron agreed not wanting to be hushed once more.

"Why is she here" Ron whispered as Hadrig sighed and slumped his shoulders. He pointed to the door and led the boy outside. Ron sat down on a step and almost fell off when Hadrig slumped beside him. Straightening himself out Ron looked to the man who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Hadrig" "sorry Ron, I founds 'ermione crying and walkings around the grounds… I brought 'er back 'ere and alls she said was that 'arry was upset with 'er and she couldn't go back. She cried her self to sleep" Hadrig explained as Ron furrowed his brow and glanced back to the hut then back to the half giant.

"Harry's been moody all morning… I don't know what's happened" Ron admitted as Hadrig nodded before he rubbed his large hands together.

"Wells I'm guessing what ever 'appened she was upset… fang guarded her all night and you knows that dog is a coward" Hadrig pointed out as Ron nodded a thousand thoughts of what happened between his two best friends.

Before Ron could question anymore Fang darted out between the two, nearly knocking Ron from his spot, and stopped to turn and stare back up at the door. Ron turned and saw Hermione with her head duck standing behind him. Her shoulders slump and her fingers pulling at each other gave Ron the impression that Hermione was deeply depressed or ashamed Ron was never really that good at reading people's emotions.

"Heya Mione… you alright" Ron questioned jumping to his feet while Hadrig slowly stood and smiled at Hermione. Hermione simply nodded not meeting Ron's gaze shifting her feet.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you last Hadrig" "oh don't be speaking silliness, you know you, Ron and 'arry are welcome 'ere any time you like" Hadrig ordered as Hermione nodded allowing more of her curls to hide her face. Ron threw Hadrig a concerned look but then smiled to Hermione.

"We best be heading back 'Mione, we've got Tonks first thing and Luna and Ginny really want to talk to you" Ron blushed lightly when he mentioned his pregnant fiancé. Hermione nodded once more and scurried out throwing Hadrig a strained smile and hugging Fang tightly Hermione hurried to the castle with Ron waving to Hadrig and rushing after his best friend.

* * *

Confusion had finally gnawed its way into Ron as he glanced to Harry then craned his neck back to where Hermione sat. They had barely made it to transfiguration on time and Hermione quickly took the seat near the end of the table leaving Ron to sit between her and Harry who was now glaring at the wall as though it was the reason the wizard was upset. Ron noticed Harry throwing Hermione a few quick glances but Hermione focused on the board though Ron was convinced that she didn't really see it.

When they headed to potions Ron had to walk between the pair as Harry sped up and Hermione refused to move past a snails pace clutching to her books tightly and refusing even more to look at anyone.

Outside the potions room Ron rushed passed Harry and took the seat at the trio's table leaving only two seats together meaning Harry and Hermione would be forced to sit next to each other. However Hermione was a bright witch when she entered a few moments after Harry entered and sat beside Ron she quickly took her bearings and slipped into a seat at the back of the room with Terry Boot who seemed a little to happy to have Hermione beside him while Luna strolled in with a piece of toast between her lips, she too frowned when she saw Hermione bent over a book and a spare seat at the trio's usual table. Luna quickly took the vacant seat beside Ron and Harry catching only a shake from Ron while Harry continued to glare at a new wall.

As the lesson crept on Slughorn walked down the space between the tables, Harry was watching the teacher after he slammed his hand down in front of Harry, as Slughorn walked towards to the back of the class Harry finally looked at Hermione who was refusing to look at anyone but was taking notes. Ron flickered his eyes to Harry who was glaring at Terry muttering beneath his breath and clenching his quill a little too tightly. Ron threw Luna a look but she was in her dreamy trance.

Harry returned his gaze back to the front of the class room and Ron was only able to catch the words "blasted Terry… he deserves a swift kick… never liked him" before Slughorn returned to the front of the class. Ron had enough, however he didn't realise that Draco was at the moment plotting with Ginny about what he saw and what he knew.

* * *

Hermione for the first time was happy to be out of the class rooms. Classes had finished over an hour ago and Hermione had never run so fast to her room to chance and collect her homework in the hopes to get some work done in the library. That was until she saw Harry waiting for her outside, so Hermione chanced her course and headed out to the forest.

It was hard work to avoid her best friends but she couldn't let her self to be around them… she feared what she might do. Hermione stopped beside the large lake and decided this was a better place then any, settling beside a large tree she readied her self to pull her home work out but found she couldn't focus. Though she was ashamed of her actions with Harry she couldn't stop replaying the kiss over and over again. She barely managed to follow anything throughout Tonks and Slughorn's lessons because of this reason; everything about the kiss was driving her insane.

The way Harry felt, how he tasted and how he smelt made her stomach churn and wish to do it all over again. She knew her feelings for her raven haired best friend had changed a lot over the years but she always had something to convince her that it wasn't more then friendship. But last night had pushed her into unknown territory… she had needed Harry more then a friend and she understood why, somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with him and she had abused her position as his friend and his want to protect her.

Hermione groaned and threw the parchment to the ground burying her face into her hands gripping her hair trying to push the thoughts of her best friend out of her mind.

However it seemed the fates were working against her and have been since she discovered the truth about her parents.

"Hermione" Harry's voice seemed tense and strained and Hermione could only hope he was just calling her name in an attempt to find her.

"Hermione" Harry's voice was creeping closer, Hermione peered from around the tree and almost slapped her forehead when Harry's emerald green eyes fixed on her and he made his way to her. Hermione quickly gathered her stuff and began to raise and rush away.

"Hermione please wait" Harry called making Hermione stop and screw her eyes close when Harry stood a few steps away from her.

"We need to talk" Harry ordered as Hermione slowly turned and refused to look at him. Harry gritted his teeth before stomping forward and lifting Hermione's head and her gaze. A single tear was making its way down Hermione's cheek, Harry lifted his fingers to brush the tear away but Hermione jumped back and avoided his eyes.

"Hermione please… look about last night" Harry started but he raked his hands through his hair. Hermione looked at him and softened, no matter what Harry looked lost always played on her heart and mind.

Harry lifted his gaze and met Hermione's for the first time all day; he stepped forward with a small smile playing on his lips until a voice broke across the pair.

"Harry" Hermione knew that voice and didn't need to look over Harry's shoulder to know that Cho Chang was making her way across the grounds. Waving good bye to her friends the dark haired young woman made her way to Harry and Hermione. Her smile bright as she fixed her dark eyes on Harry, who wouldn't look away from Hermione however she was staring at the ground.

"Harry hey… oh hey Hermione" Cho threw that last part in after seeing the young witch.

"Hey Cho" Harry greeted tearing his eyes away from Hermione for a split second but shot them straight back. Cho's smile faltered but she kept her eyes on Harry, Hermione swallowed back both her anger and her shame at disliking any girl talking to Harry.

"I saw you and I thought I would stop and say hey… wondering if you wanted a quick friendly game of quidditch. Or maybe a walk" Cho questioned firmly making Harry look to her with a torn expression. Hermione chose this moment to look up and clutch her bag.

"Bye" she threw to the pair before spinning around and heading into the forest ignoring Harry calling to her.

As soon as Hermione was sure she was a safe distance away she dropped her bag and buried her face in her hands once more. After chastising her self mentally Hermione wiped a few tears away and straightened her self ready to make her way back to the castle. However when she turned she came face to face with Harry, he was standing so close that Hermione was amazed that she didn't realise he was behind her because his scent was bombarding her.

"You ran away" Harry offered as Hermione attempted to look away but she found Harry was so focused on her that she couldn't look away.

"Cho" "I was talking to you though Hermione… I didn't want to talk to Cho" Harry interrupted causing Hermione to sigh and look away.

"Hermione about last night… I don't know what happened but… why" Harry asked as Hermione looked at him her eyes straying to his lips a little longer then needed and the mark she left last night.

"Did you want to do that…? I mean, if it was because you were upset I can" "I wanted you…" Hermione snapped focusing her eyes on his with a renewed passion. Harry narrowed his eyes but moved another inch so their toes touched.

"Hermione you don't have to lie… not to me, if you didn't" "didn't what Harry? Didn't want to kiss you, didn't want to rip your clothes off" Hermione snapped prodding his chest with her finger with such force that he stumbled back.

"Do you think that I just start making out with different boys when I think about the fact that my parents have lied to me and that I have a father I don't even know" Hermione now had Harry pinned against a tree.

Harry gritted his teeth and bared down at Hermione "I don't know Hermione… you seemed to prefer sitting with Boot a lot more then me" Harry snapped back causing Hermione to glare at him.

"I was embarrassed Harry… you were being my friend and I just jumped you" Hermione declared as Harry raised his eyebrows at her then snorted.

"I think it was clear that I was willing last night" Harry snapped causing the pair to stare at each other when their words sunk in. Hermione felt Harry's breath wash over her before she embraced those last few inches and claimed Harry's lips once more.

They didn't wait to savour each other's taste and lips instead pressed against each other as though they were receiving a drug with held from them.

Harry attempted to pull Hermione closer to him while Hermione sucked on his lower lip, her hands finding their way to his neck and hair. Harry tugged greedily at her shirt pulling it from its place his callous fingers skirting across her bare skin.

Hermione groaned in to Harry's mouth feeling him grin against her before Hermione dragged her nails across his neck, he hissed but refused to let go of his claim on her lips.

When their lungs began to burn Hermione pulled back but began kissing a path along Harry's jaw his neck and his collar bone. Harry lent his head back in pleasure as Hermione nipped and kissed at his, feeling something growing deep with in her… a hunger, a hunger for Harry.

However that hunger was quenched when something warm passed her lips… the bitter taste of copper hit her tongue and Hermione frowned, during her lust haze she lost her self but now she remembered… and when she understood that she was tasting Harry's blood she wrenched her self away and saw that small beads of blood were swelling at the small scratch marks she had left.

Harry looked at her through a passionate haze with confusion; he went to question what the matter was until he saw blood on Hermione's lips and the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… Harry… please… forgive me" Hermione sobbed before she spun and raced as fast as she could away from her best friend. Harry stood rooted to the spot unable to understand what happened… one minute he was living a dream with the woman he loved then she was fleeing as though she had cursed him.


	18. What Draco had to say

**Chapter seventeen**

Draco could never be considered patient but he was today… namely because Ginny had asked him to be. He was stood out side the seventh year common room, despite knowing the password having spent the past few nights with the other extended seventh years, he was waiting. Having seen Harry stumble into the common room with out even noticing Draco waiting to one side Draco had been waiting two hours for Hermione to show up.

When it became two and half hours Draco was about to stalk after Harry who Ginny claimed she was better to talk to when he heard sniffling. Soon Hermione appeared with her head hung before her, clutching tightly to her books.

Draco stepped out before her causing Hermione to grunt then glare at him, he flinched a little but stood his ground.

"We need to talk" Draco ordered causing Hermione to frown at him but say nothing. Draco rolled his eyes and turned her and forced her back to the astronomy tower.

Hermione said nothing but did attempt to drag her arm away from Draco's grasp more then once. He allowed her to pull away when they stood in the astronomy tower and Draco shut the door firmly before turning to look at Hermione who had gone back to glaring at him.

"Out with it then… I just want to go to bed and sleep" Hermione snapped shifting her books while Draco folded his arms and stared firmly back at her.

"Really… or did you really just want to avoid Potter" Draco questioned gaining Hermione's widened eyed look, Draco sighed and lowered his arms.

"I heard the little… outburst last night, and Potter's pacing didn't help me sleep much either" Draco admitted while Hermione lowered her eyes and hung her head forward.

"Ginny and I thought that you two might have admitted to each other that you have feelings but it's been clear that is not how it panned out" Draco stated before Hermione snapped her head up and glared at him once more.

"Well perhaps you and Ginny should mind your own business" Hermione snapped as Draco raised his eyebrows before a small smile curved the corners of his thin lips.

"What did I touch a nerve there Hermione" "NO" Hermione snarled before turning from Draco.

Hermione however turned back just as snappish and glared with glowing eyes at Draco "and just who the hell are you to even think about giving me advice on things like that… you don't even have the courage to tell Ginny you actually like her" Hermione growled advancing on Draco who lost his smile by now.

"Thank god you weren't put in Gryffindor" Hermione bit out when she was in arms reach of Draco.

"When you finally tell Ginny then perhaps you can hazard any idea on what I might feel… only then" Hermione grounded out before she spun round and stalked back to the door. Draco at this moment smirked and shook his head.

"I know you don't" "don't what" Hermione spun back round to snarl this, this time Draco didn't lose the smirk.

"I know you don't feel like you fit in anymore… no doubt you finally figured out that some of your traits must have come from your real father" Draco offered holding Hermione's glowering gaze. Slowly she lowered her eyes and nodded her head, tucking a piece a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have… I have an idea if your willing to hear me out, Ginny doesn't know about this but ever since the other night when you said I've done and said worser things to you then Ginny… I wanted to offer you something that might help" Draco declared causing Hermione to lift her gaze back to him and frowned.

"Before I was meant to get my dark mark… Dumbledore showed me a new way of communicating. An enchanted paper that when delivered can only be read by the sender. To anyone else even the receiver it seems as though it is a blank parchment save for some initials… it will always go to who is meant to even if you don't know where they are" Draco explained watching Hermione's deep concentration, her brow furrowed before she slowly nodded and Draco grinned.

"I'll research it now" Hermione said aloud before Draco cleared his throat gaining Hermione's full attention "I have nothing better to do… Ginny is talking to Harry" Draco admitted before he cleared his throat and looked down bashfully.

"I mean potter… any good that will do, he's stubborn just like you convinced that you two have this just friends thing down to a fine art" Draco admitted as Hermione glared at him once more but said nothing instead she turned and headed out of the tower followed by Draco.

* * *

**sorry for the delay in posting... i've been away as a birthday present and it's been hetic, anyone who reads my UNexpecting will know that my sister was due to give birth and recently has. So a new baby has been welcomed to my family too. thank you all for the reviews and i will be posting more shortly. **


	19. What the headmistress witnessed

**Chapter Eighteen **

Harry stalked into the great hall ready for a breakfast that he would probably half eat. Ron and Luna threw a glance to Harry, both concerned when he threw himself into an empty seat throwing a glare at Ginny who bent her head and examined her food with intent.

Ron had heard Harry's raised voice followed by Ginny's and presumed that they two were discussing a new Quidditch plan or the Ferret. However when Harry's tossing and turning then pacing convinced Ron that is was something more.

"Morning 'arry" Ron ventured but was met with a cold greeting that even Voldermort would have shivered at. Ron glanced to Luna who had returned to a dreamy trance before looked at the second empty seat where Hermione would have been seated. Ron frowned, Hermione was never late unless she was still studying but even then she wasn't that far behind Harry after he had annoyed her enough to come for breakfast.

Ron thought on this until he noticed that Harry had frozen mid air to grab pumpkin juice. Glancing down the table he didn't notice anything strange at first expect most of the extended seventh years.

But suddenly Harry jolted from his seat and stalked straight back out of the great hall, Ron followed his friend until he disappeared before turning back to see that Ginny too was staring at the sight that Harry frozen at before she turned her head and jumped from the table and scurried away.

Rubbing his head Ron glanced back down the table and that's when he saw it… or rather he saw them. Hermione and Draco were both bent over a book each, neither noticing anything around them.

Ron furrowed his brow and watched the pair in silence before he turned to his fiancé who seemed to notice nothing but something dancing on the table. Ron shook his head and drove into his second helping of breakfast vowing to question all his friends about their strange behaviour.

Remus sighed when his lesson finished and the extended seventh years began packing away, he ventured towards the table where Ron, Harry and Ginny sat but Harry glared at him before grabbing his books and stormed out of the room, while Ginny shuffled behind him throwing a sadden look to Hermione and Draco who had chosen to sit at the back of the room beside Terry Boot who was still trying to chat to Hermione.

Remus looked at Ron who threw him a sympathetic look before rushing after his friend and sister sparing a look at Hermione who smiled gently at Ron before stuffing her books into the over stuffed bag on her desk.

Remus frowned before he waited for most students to file out but he fixed his eyes on Hermione.

"Hermione, could you stay a moment" Remus called causing Hermione to stiffen, she gave Draco a quick nod before he too filed out. After the door was shut and Hermione moved to the front of the class.

"Hope everything is holding up for you" Remus stated before Hermione looked at him, Remus offered her a smile before a blush ran across Hermione's face.

"Everything is ok… of course it's taking it's time but Draco may have something that will help me" Hermione blurted out fact like, Remus smirked but turned and to shuffle through some papers littering his desk.

"Um Remus… er sorry professor, but I wanted to thank you for your… intervention between me and Harry, I wasn't myself and now… now I've ruined things between me and Harry" Hermione admitted in a small voice. Remus turned and looked at her, his face dropping when he saw tears glittering in her down cast eyes.

Remus stepped forward and raised his hand but quickly tore it back to his side offering instead some kind words "I'm sure Harry is just as confused as you are… you two have been so much that sometimes friendship doesn't quiet explain what you have" Hermione flittered her eyes up before she smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"I just wish… I just wish that everything could go back to the way it was" Hermione said mournfully before she sniffled and looked down once more. Remus lifted his hand and couldn't stop it when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Hermione sighed before she lent into his hand blinking away the tears, Remus patted her head soothing her feeling the need to comfort her.

But Hermione quickly stiffened and showed Remus a strong and determined expression… one that Remus knew was false.

"No I don't… I'm not sorry about the truth, I just have to deal with it" Hermione stated causing Remus to lower his hand and offer a smile that was just as false as Hermione's strong and determined expression before hand.

"I'm sorry professor I better be going" Hermione quickly declared and with a gentle smile exchanged between the pair she turned and rushed from the room only pausing a second to greet McGonniecal who was stood outside the door, though she had not seen all that happened she heard it and when she looked at Remus he couldn't help but feel that she was studying him in a new light.


	20. The upcoming ball

**Chapter Nineteen **

The Great Hall was chatting excited amongst each other tomorrow was Saturday and meaning the first trips to Hogsmead were being planned. McGonniecal however was only half listening to the conversations before her. The Weasley twins were muttering a little too loudly about new products to produce for the new third years.

McGonniecal threw respective glares to them and after a few moments they turned to hushed whispers. McGonniecal looked to Remus who was talking to a few extended seventh years, however she noticed his eyes darting to Hermione and Draco a few times both bent over a book each.

After a few moments of this studying she turned to face the entire great hall before standing and clearing her throat.

Though she never hoped to have half of what Dumbledore had in way of silencing the whole school, she knew she was getting better because half the school were now watching her. After a clung of her goblet the entire school was focused on her and she peered around to make sure of that fact.

"As of the past few years it has been custom to have balls here… as of late of course we have been darker years but I believe that this year will shall have another one. In a months time we shall have the celebration ball, to celebrate all those who gave their lives to save ours… we shall praise them and share our wonderful memories with them" McGonniecal waited for the excited whispers to raise up from the first, second and third years while a mournful but happy chatter rippled through the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years.

However only half of the extended seventh years seemed to acknowledge this exciting news, for the half that didn't really speak the memories of battle fields, dying and killing was still fresh in their minds.

"The Celebration Ball will be open to all years… however House heads and prefects will be watching first and second years carefully and they will be required to return to their dorms at nine o'clock. Though alcohol is forbidden, after ten o'clock will available to the extended Seventh years only" McGonniecal threw a stern look to the Weasley twins at this moment both wearing fake innocent looks. A few giggles rose up but McGonniecal cleared her throat and turned back to the great hall.

"as a treat for the extended seventh years any who wish to help set up for the ball and suggest theme colours are welcome… but remember that any foolishness will be dealt with" again a glare was thrown to the Weasley twins who looked the picture of innocence.

After a few more points McGonniecal allowed the students back to their eating with a renewed energy over what they were going to wear, how their hair was going to be and who would the like to take.

McGonniecal flickered her eyes back to Remus who was watching Hermione then he looked at Harry who was now openly staring at the young witch. McGonniecal looked away with an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She knew something was amiss but she hadn't the evidence to prove anything but she soon would… she would have the truth.


	21. Misunderstandings and Laughter

**Chapter Twenty **

The weeks ebbed away, Luna had now began to show her pregnancy due to her slight frame and most girls cooed over the sight. Even Hermione took time to unbury her nose from her books to offer a few points she had read about before gushing that her child will beautiful and that Luna was glowing.

Things however didn't seem to improve between Harry and Hermione. Harry seemed to a take a deeper dislike for a blonde slythern and Terry Boot while Ginny sulked and dashed from the room once either Hermione or Draco walked in.

Ron began to grow uneasy with how his friends and even Draco were acting that it was affecting his stomach… he had cut down to only one and half helpings of food.

It was during one of the late nights Hermione sat up researching that Ginny walked down the stairs yawning. Hermione lifted her eyes up from her book and went to offer her red head friend a smile however this was short lived when Ginny froze and stared at Hermione with wide eyes.

Hermione frowned and wondered if her distance from Harry was affecting her other friendships. However Ginny narrowed her eyes and almost glared at Hermione.

"I thought everyone was asleep" Hermione offered stretching from her hours bent over the book she was currently studying. Ginny folded her arms tightly across her chest and shook her head.

"I wanted a drink… I thought you didn't study with out your buddy" Ginny snipped before Hermione furrowed her brow. Ginny threw a piercing gaze towards Hermione before she headed towards the portrait however Hermione jumped up and hurried to stop Ginny from leaving. Ginny shot Hermione a glare but refused to look at Hermione.

"Ginny have I done something to offend you" Hermione ventured as Ginny looked off to the side.

"Of course you haven't… why would you Hermione Granger miss know it all do anything that she would consider wrong. I mean everything you do is right and correct right" Ginny snapped with a glare at Hermione but then tore her eyes away.

Hermione couldn't help the deep frown etching into her forehead, she studied the youngest red head before her hoping to find something that might help her understand what she had done to upset her friend. Hermione of course used her senses, but even with out her new sense to feel everyone around she could tell Ginny was pissed.

"Ginny if there is something bothering you" "oh no Hermione I wouldn't bother you with my little problems… Draco is no doubt confiding in you enough as it is, you're always studying together and whispering and disappearing together… I wouldn't want to bother you" Ginny ground out before stepping closer to Hermione who by now understood everything that was wrong.

And try as she might Hermione couldn't help the fit of giggles that spilled from her lips, stepping back Hermione laughed out loud holding tightly to her sides only increasing in laughter when Ginny threw her a confused look then glared.

"Oh I'm glad that you two have time to laugh at minor things too" Ginny hurled at her friend before Hermione raised a hand and shook her head. After a few moments straightened and glanced to Ginny.

Softening her tone Hermione gave her friend a friendly smile "oh Ginny… no matter what you can be silly sometimes, Draco and I aren't doing anything like that…we're friends. Just friends Ginny really" Hermione offered while Ginny listened then a small blush worked its way up her neck. But Ginny glared at Hermione who repressed the giggles once more.

"Ginny please… please just hear me out, will you?" Hermione asked before guiding the angry red head to the sofa she was sitting at. Ginny sat as far as she could from Hermione who was still grinning at her, Ginny sat stiffly with her eyes adverted from Hermione.

"Ginny… I know you like Draco, but… but Draco isn't interested in me that way, nor am I interested in him more then just a friend. A few weeks ago, well Draco told me that you and he were attempting to make me and Harry see each other more then friends… I was rather rude to him but he said that you two were only trying to help us… then Draco offered to help me discover a little more about my father, a way to talk to him without any risk. Draco has been helping me and in turn I've been helping him" Hermione admitted as she carefully watched her friend.

Ginny took a few moments to allow the words to sink in before her shoulders slumped forward and she glanced to Hermione a little sheepish. Hermione only smiled brightly at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry Hermione… I know you would never… I mean not that I have anything against anyone you choose but" "as long as it isn't Draco" Hermione offered as Ginny blushed and ducked her head.

"So Draco is trying to help you with your real father" Ginny ventured as Hermione nodded waving a hand towards the books that laid open before her. Ginny nodded mutedly glancing over the books but Hermione knew her thoughts were no doubt with a blonde student who was sleeping in his own dorm that night.

"What are you helping Draco with" Ginny questioned meekly as Hermione let her arm drop and her lips to curl at the corners.

"Who he's planning to ask to the ball… he's nervous to ask this girl and doesn't know how to but I'm helping him" Hermione told her as Ginny's face sunk and Hermione repressed the giggles once more.

"Oh… he has someone in mind who to ask already… do you know who it is?" Ginny questioned as Hermione looked away and chewed her lips.

"Yes… she's beautiful and brilliant, a real prefect girl for him" Hermione admitted as Ginny slumped forward and nodded mutely. Hermione grinned before nudging Ginny with her shoulder causing the younger witch to look at her.

"Perhaps you want to help the poor git out and ask him instead of him getting nervous over asking you out" Hermione ordered as Ginny's faced blanked for a moment and her mouth dropped.

"Me" she questioned as Hermione nodded and smiled brightly as Ginny blushed and ducked her head.

"You are happy aren't you Ginny" Hermione questioned after a few moments silence, Ginny snapped her head around and nodded. Before she bit her lip, she turned her eyes away and sighed.

"You probably figured out that I like him" "to quote your brother but 'it was bloody obvious'" Hermione said lightly causing the younger girl to laugh then blush again.

"Speaking of your brother he'll probably have kittens when you tell him" Hermione stated as Ginny thought on this for a moment before she grinned and twinkle rose to her eyes. She looked to Hermione and nodded "I best wait till morning… maybe I should ask Draco at the great hall" Ginny mused before Hermione laughed and shook her head.


	22. Letters to an unknown father

**Chapter twenty one **

It was now a week before the ball and all of the girls from the extended seventh year helped in the ball. Luna had made Ron help and he in turn forced Harry and Seamus to help while Ginny had forced Hermione and Draco to help. The latter was only too happy because it gave him more time with Ginny even if it was under the close eye of Ron.

However things were not all that peaceful between Harry and Hermione who spent most of their time either throwing glances at each other or completely avoiding each other.

And it seemed that Terry didn't miss this little fact either, for he took a pleasure in Hermione choosing to sit beside him during most of their lessons, which irked Harry's dislike of the boy even more as did the fact that Cho seemed intent to get at least more then five words out of Harry.

Harry hadn't had a peaceful night and it was grating on his nerves so when he stumbled down the stairs from his room he grumbled until he reached the bottom only to see Hermione standing before the portrait frame mutter and tucking parchments into pockets then quickly ducking out of the common room. Harry frowned before scowling at the fleeting back of his best friend, but when the frame fell shut Harry couldn't help but wonder where Hermione was heading so with little second thought and the need to direct his anger at someone (who ever Hermione was willing to break rules for) Harry dashed back up stairs and gathered his map and wand up and ran after Hermione.

It took a few seconds for Harry to find her on the map before he took off after her and illuminated his wand to dash down the stairs. Harry frowned when Hermione stopped at the owlary. Harry dashed up the steps and extinguished his light and crept up to the door. Peering around the corner he glanced in to see Hermione standing with slumped shoulders before a group of owls. Harry furrowed his brow as he watched Hermione for a few more seconds but Hermione tilted her head to the side and let out a long sigh.

"You can come in Harry" Hermione offered in a whispered voice, Harry jolted with a start but after regaining his senses he climbed through the door and took a few deliberate steps but stoop a good few paces away from Hermione.

"I've sent two letters tonight Harry… one to my parents explaining what I done, what I had to do and I hope that they can understand" Hermione stated her head falling forward. Harry side stepped to get a better look at Hermione.

"What have you done Hermione" Harry questioned as little meekly, Hermione finally turned her head to Harry and he saw with a pained look that she was on the verge of tears. Any other time he would jump forward and hug her but her fitful behaviour made him think twice.

"I… I've been researching for a way to talk to my father that keeps him hidden from me…I just want to know what he's like or even if he would want anything to do with me" Hermione admitted as the tears that had been threatening to spill over now streaked a path down her cheeks.

"Draco helped me… I discovered the first week we started looking but I… I guess I was too scared of talking to my real father and…" Hermione bit off and looked away from Harry. Harry sighed with relief before he stepped forward and gently placed a hand on her small shoulder. Hermione flinched lightly but didn't pull away.

"And what? Hermione" Harry questioned lightly shoving his map and wand into his pockets and tilted her head to look at him.

"I've ruined everything between us Harry… I don't know what happened why I had… I needed to do those things but sometimes when I'm near you it's hard to understand everything… because you make me feel safe and happy that it's strange to think that anything bad could ever happen" Hermione gushed before she threw her arms around Harry and held to him for dear life as sobs raked throughout her body.

Harry held her tightly feeling happy and lightly then he had done in the past few weeks. Soothing her Hermione finally control her sobs before taking a wavering step backwards rubbing her red nose.

"Harry… could… I mean would you ever think about maybe going back to the way things were, could we be friends again" Hermione whispered in a childish voice avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry stared at her for a few moments resisting the urge to tell her that he wanted more then just friends and always would but watching her now Harry was reminded of the broken young woman who had first discovered that she had been lied to… she looked like the broken young witch who he held.

So grudgingly he wrapped his arms around her and nodded into her hair feeling her sigh with relief against his chest. Harry smiled before pressing a kiss to her temple then released her grabbing her hand.

"Come on it's late and I can finally get a good night sleep now I have my best friend back" Harry chimed causing Hermione to look at him with concern and the old worried Hermione came back. But Harry chuckled and dragged her from the owlary behind him stopping any question about his health she might have.

The next morning when Ron settled for his one and half helpings of breakfast with an unhappy expression he grumbled his greetings with a peck on Luna's cheek. It was until he began digging into his bacon that he felt that someone was sitting in the seat beside him.

"Hey Ron mind passing me the jug of pumpkin juice" Harry's cheerful voice caused Ron to choke on a piece of unchewed piece of bacon. He snapped his eyes up during his coughing fit to see Harry smiling at him before he brought a hand down against his back. Ron glared at his friend when the bacon dislodged.

"Oh Ron really… you have to chew your food" Hermione scolded lightly from her seat beside Harry. She too smiled at him and Ron decided that fainting was not really a manly or a healthy thing to do at that moment. So instead he chose to glare at his friends as the red clouding his face turned from choking to anger.

"Oh you two seem in a better mood…. Finished sulking and making me worried… I thought I would starve thanks to you two" Ron bellowed before the two burst out laughing and Ron slowly joined in.

After the laughter and a few pointed looks from the students who were not quiet morning people the three smiled at each other and Ron lent forward.

"so come on… is this just a passing thing or have you two finally made up from what ever fight you two had" Ron demanded and both nodded, Hermione glanced down but a quick nudge from Harry she turned back to them with a smile.

"Good now I can have second helpings with out having to worry over the pair of you… thank dear Merlin for that" and with that Ron threw himself back into his breakfast gaining a chuckle from most of his friends. Hermione looked to Luna who offered a lucid smile before returning to her own meal. Draco and Ginny looked rather pleased with themselves huddled together on the other side of Hermione while Hermione glanced at Harry who offered her a small smile. Hermione noticed Remus watching the little scene and she gave him a smile before looking to Harry who ignored the professor completely.

"Harry perhaps you should forgive your godfather" Hermione whispered but Harry glared at his plate. Though Harry was grateful Remus stepped in before Hermione or he could do anything they would regret he still didn't like the fact that Remus allured to knowing something about Hermione that Harry didn't.

But when Harry saw Hermione's pleading eyes he couldn't help but soften on the subject so patting her hand he nodded.

"Ok… but not just yet, I'll speak to him soon" Harry promised as Hermione beamed at him and turned to her breakfast. Harry threw a glance to his godfather and offered only a curt nod to the man which was returned with a relieved smile and a friendly nod.


	23. Warnings from a headmistress

**Chapter Twenty Two**

With the ball only two days away the whole school was in a flurry of activity that McGonniecal feeling that it was a special occasion and that all the teachers declared it was impossible to get any work out of the students decided that lessons would resume on Monday and that the whole school had a four day weekend.

Remus was joking with Tonks as they prepared the dance hall for the upcoming ball. The room was alive with chatter that made Hogwarts feel a happy and safe place once more.

McGonniecal had by now banned the Weasley Twins from the room with the strict instructions of that if they even ventured near a student to give them anything else apart from School advice they would be spending every spare moment helping Hadgrid tend to the wild animals in the forbidden forest and that their mother would be told and asked what further punishment was required which for a now seventh month pregnant woman was a dangerous thing to ask.

Tonks flittered off to gather some more supplies leaving Remus to smile after her before he washed his gaze over the room. It held most (however very few of Slythern) colours the walls were littered with moving pictures of all those who were lost high above the floor. And though it was would be bias Remus could help but feel that Gryffindor red and gold made the room stand out more. As Remus was attempting to see what a certain young Dumbledore was doing a picture he spotted the famous trio and their other friends. Draco was currently being wrapped in shining glitter paper that was meant to fly threw the air. Ron was sitting down to allow Luna to prop her feet up which he no doubt would be rubbing in a sort while. Remus however cleared his throat when he saw that Harry sat on the floor behind Hermione who was teaching him how to make the banners flow as though a gentle wind was brushing past them. Harry was hunched over Hermione and for Remus he sat a little too close. Remus didn't realise how long he was sat watching the pair his eyes narrowing and fist clenching but a sudden but soft voice called him.

Remus glanced over his shoulder and saw a stiff McGonniecal glaring at him, she motioned to the corridor outside and Remus quickly nodded shuffling after the headmistress, throwing one last look over to Hermione and Harry who were now laughing at a struggling Draco.

Remus smiled to the headmistress as he stood outside but McGonniecal looked ready to kill with a verbal whiplash as well as the actual physical act of killing.

"Remus this is a delicate matter but I feel as headmistress to this school I can no longer ignore what I believe I have seen… I know that you hold a special friendship with Harry and his friends but what I have seen of your actions of late to Miss Granger does not please me in the least. I would like to make it painfully aware to you that any relationship that goes beyond student teacher or even friends is and will never be permitted at Hogwarts" McGonniecal threw at him and it took Remus a few moments to understand what she had said then slowly Remus shook his head.

"I don't find this a matter of humour" McGonniecal snapped when Remus smiled but then took a sombre expression when he realised he would have to tell her the truth at least.

"You are aware that Hermione discover that she has another father" "that is not an excuse PROFESSOR LUPIN" McGonniecal grounded out his name. Remus nodded before lowering his eyes.

"No it isn't because I have no other interest in Hermione then that of a father for his daughter… I discovered the same time Hermione did that a… drunken encounter nineteen years ago made me the biological father of Hermione" Remus explained lifting his eyes to see McGonniecal for once shocked and gripping for words.

After a few moments McGonniecal narrowed her eyes then she sighed

"Have you told Hermione this… she has a right to know" McGonniecal ordered as Remus shook his head but remembered the letter that had arrived from her telling him about herself.

"I plan to… but it's harder then if she didn't know me at all" Remus admitted as McGonniecal gave him a soft look of sympathy. Clearing her throat McGonniecal gathered her robes and moved pass Remus.

"I suggest you do it soon Remus because it will harm things more then if Hermione discovers the truth on her own" McGonniecal warned before returning to the hall just in time to see Draco fighting off floating strips of glittering paper. Remus stole a deep breath before he turned and headed to his room ready to answer his daughter.


	24. Safety with the one you love

**Chapter twenty three**

Harry hurried up the stairs; he was in dire need of a shower. Ron called a late night practice but halfway through his little chat with Luna ended with Luna rushing off to her room in tears while Ginny glared and threw a few choice words to Ron while Hermione patted his shoulder gently and followed the other girls back to the dorm.

Ron took off after Harry said that he should remember what his own mother was like when she was pregnant.

Harry pushed a sweat drenched hair from his face as he made the last steps to his dorm when he bumped into a soft wall. Glancing up Harry saw Cho smiling at him gently. Harry looked down sheepish and rubbed the back of his head while Cho tilted her head allowing her long dark hair to fall across her shoulder.

"sorry Cho" Harry mumbled before looking to her, Cho shook her head and patted his arm lightly, Harry glanced at her hand then back to Cho who was still smiling at him.

Harry almost blushed at the memory of how he would have acted years ago in Cho's company, he even pondered why he didn't feel tongue tied or giddy any more but decided that Cho was too good of a friend to get nervous around.

"It's nothing Harry… see you had a good practice then" Cho stated pulling her hand back to tuck her hair behind her ear. Harry shrugged and pushed his hair back from his eyes and glasses once more.

"It was up till the point where our captain upset his fiancé and had to rush after her… taking some of the team with her" Harry declared with a grin when he remembered how Ron's face dropped when the tears streamed down Luna's face.

Cho chuckled and shook her head her hair falling forward once more… Harry remembered that he once wanted so much to push that hair back to run his fingers through it… but now, well now all he wanted to do was to go have a shower and send some time with his friends. Harry almost laughed when he reminded him self of whom among his friends he really wanted to see.

"Well a pregnant witch can be a little emotional… Ron should be very careful" Cho admitted as Harry nodded in agreement. A silence settled between the two and Harry shifted his feet glancing towards the corridor leading to his dorm.

"Harry um… the ball… well I was wondering if you had a date… it's terrible these things" Cho stated as Harry frowned before nodding remembering the difficulty he and Ron had back in forth year trying to find dates and how Ron's attempt to ask Hermione ended in chaos.

Harry smiled at the thought of Hermione and knew that no matter what he was going to ask her as a friend or something more either way he wanted to take Hermione.

"Um… well I haven't asked anyone yet… but Hermione will no doubt want to come with me, no doubt feel sorry for me and have to turn down all her other suitors" Harry only half joked. The thought of anyone else asking her was just something he couldn't and wouldn't accept it, however Harry missed the look the flickered across Cho's face.

Folding her arms tightly across her chest she chilled her smile "oh… well I was certain that Hermione was already asked… but Terry, he's been smitten with her since sixth year I think… or something along those lines. I'm sure that Hermione said yes to him" Cho snipped before Harry looked at her before narrowing his eyes.

He felt the blood begin to rise to his ears that even though Cho was still talking about something he heard nothing of it. His fist curled and he was sure that his power crackled around him.

Muttering a hasty good bye to Cho he dashed back to his dorm in search for Hermione then he needed to have a small chat to Terry bloody Boot.

Harry didn't have to wait long to find Hermione for upon entering the common room he saw her standing at the bottom of the girls stair case alone. She smiled at him briefly before turning her attention back to the boy's dorm rooms.

"Hermione" Harry started as he stood beside her but she waved a hand and listened "Harry please be quiet… Ron has finally taking his foot out of his mouth. Can you believe he said that pink was a horrible colour… Luna told him the colour of her dress. Ginny and I have been trying to assure her that everything she put on was wonderful and she didn't look fat" Hermione told him not even looking at him. Harry however was being to become even more annoyed… how she could be calm when someone else had asked her to the ball.

"Hermione… has Terry Boot asked you to the ball" Harry demanded in a tone of voice that made Hermione jump before she turned and looked at him. At first she seemed shocked by his outward expression then confused.

"no… well I mean he's been asking for me to research with him but I've been busy and frankly it was becoming bothersome that he was always asking me but he never asked" Hermione admitted as Harry slowly felt his shoulders slump and most of his anger fade away to embarrassment.

Scrubbing at his neck he looked away from Hermione who furrowed her brow before folding her arms across her chest.

"Who told you that he did?" Hermione questioned firmly bringing Harry's eyes back to her own.

"Er… someone… I just… well I wanted to make sure it's what you wanted" Harry stuttered causing Hermione raise an eyebrow then smirk.

"Oh… well you don't have to worry Harry… no one wants to ask me anyway Harry" Hermione told him coolly before she went to look back to the boys room but Harry reached out and touched her arm. Hermione looked back to him and Harry blushed.

"That's not true, I would… I would want to go with you" Harry admitted as Hermione offered him a small smile. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly "Harry I would love to go with you… you're my best friend" Hermione admitted before looking away to the boys dorm.

"Hermione… I don't think I can do this… this friend thing" Harry admitted causing Hermione to snap her head back to him and looked at him with worry. Harry smiled at her lacing his fingers through hers.

"Hermione… I know you wanted everything to be some what normal… but Hermione how can I just be your friend when…when I love you" Harry admitted causing tears to glisten in Hermione's eyes.

Harry took this to be bad and hurried to assure her before he risked losing her "Hermione I know you were confused… and I would never want you to feel uncomfortable and even if you love me nothing then a friend then that's fine but I want you to know that I love you and always will" Harry avoided Hermione's eyes and went to pull his hand back but Hermione held fast to his hand before drew her self closer to him.

"Harry out of everything that has happened… you are the only thing I've been sure of, you always made me feel safe" Hermione admitted feeling tears slide down her cheeks. Harry ran a callous thumb against her cheek to wipe away the tears, smiling when Hermione lent into his hand.

With a renew sense of confidence Harry brought Hermione's lips to his own and buried his hand in her hair moving his thumb in soft circles behind her ear. Hermione purred unlinking their fingers and running smooth fingers up Harry well toned arms while Harry deepen the kiss.

When air became an issue Harry gently pulled back resting his forehead against Hermione, tilting her head back every now and then to lay gentle kisses on her swollen lips.

Hermione drank in Harry's scent as her eyelids fluttered close and a smile spread across her lips.

"Hermione… would it be too soon to ask you to marry me" Harry chirped causing Hermione's eyes to snap open and stare at him in bewilderment. However she grinned when a smile lit up Harry's face.

"Ask me in the morning" Hermione ordered with a tone of lust that made Harry raise his eyebrows.

"And what would you dorm room mates think of me strolling in" Harry asked as Hermione shook her head lacing her fingers through his and tugged on his arm.

"Maybe they wouldn't mind so much if you were already there in the morning" Hermione purred before Harry brighten and dragged Hermione up the stairs. Thankfully McGonniecal either forgot or forgone the same restrictions on the extended seventh years.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she woke with the morning light on her face… that in it self made her start, she usually pulled her curtains around so she didn't wake too early seeing as her bed seemed to catch the dawn light.

Hermione cracked her eyes open to see a full red haired head bent over her head. Ginny had the goofiest grin spread across her face which to a newly woken Hermione seemed annoying.

"Ginny" Hermione was cut off when Ginny hushed her then grinned even more "Hermione you don't want to wake you bed partner there… though I would like for you to perhaps make the silence charm last a little longer… I didn't realise that Harry snored quite so loud" Ginny admitted chuckling at the blush spreading across Hermione's face when the warmness she felt across her stomach moved and Harry grunted.

Ginny winked at her friend and muttered something about saving some breakfast for the pair before sprinting away. The curtain fell into place and Hermione took this moment to glance at Harry was spread across her bed with one arm across her stomach and one leg entangled with hers.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight and ran her fingers through his raven locks. When the door finally closed to the dorm room Hermione shifted and turned to face Harry tugging lightly at Harry's hair.

After a few moments Harry's eyelids and brows screwed up then he began to open his eyes blinking at first before he was able to focus on Hermione. A content smile spread across his face. Pressing a small kiss to Hermione's lips then her nose he settled back, reaching for his glasses.

Hermione helped to settle them on his nose before tracing patterns across his chest that last night she had done.

"Morning" Harry greeted in a dreamy tone curling a strand of Hermione's hair around his finger.

"Well" Harry questioned as Hermione frowned at him before propping herself up on her elbow staring down at Harry.

"Well what?" Hermione questioned causing Harry to smirk and lay back looking up at her.

"You said if I asked you to marry me in the morning you would say yes" Harry stated as Hermione rolled her eyes before snuggling back down beside Harry while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry it's only been a few hours" Hermione pointed out as Harry grinned before pressing kisses to Hermione's forehead.

"You are aware that as long as you're with me then I won't stop asking you… I've decided that you're going to be with me for the rest of our lives together" Harry declared with a serious expression and tone. Hermione couldn't help the giggle before she snuggled into Harry's side.

"And maybe one of these days I might say yes just to throw you off" Hermione declared with a mirthful tone. Harry grinned and held Hermione tightly to him.

Though the rest of the day was spent enduring cat calls, whistles, pats on the backs and gushes. The new couple enjoyed every moment and the happiness returned to Hogwarts however none even guessed out side this safe harbour a new war was brewing and Hermione was now a coveted being.


	25. Close to home and visions

**Chapter twenty four **

The night before the ball was a restless one for most of the students but as ever Hermione was using this night to get some homework done though a certain raven haired boy was making it harder for as the night grew on.

Hermione and Harry were the last up and both were sitting on the sofa, Harry sat sprawled out with Hermione sitting hunched over the table. Harry finished several magazines about quidditch and found that playing with Hermione's hair rather more entertaining, curling strands around his fingers before gently needing the back of her neck with his callous fingers that never failed to send shivers down her back.

"Hermione aren't you tried yet" Harry drawled shifting forward to lean his head on her shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked patting his knee.

"If your tired Harry go to bed" she ordered before returning back to her homework, missing the pout Harry threw at her before snaking an arm around Hermione's waist.

"I'm not that tired… I thought we could go to bed" Harry offered as Hermione sighed and turned in his arm to lean over him. Harry smiled innocently up at her running his fingers beneath her shirt.

"Harry I have homework… besides neither your room mates nor mine will enjoy any of that show" Hermione reprimanded soft causing Harry to raise an eyebrow and smirked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed her hand against his forehead and pushed him back into the sofa with a grunt. Hermione turned back to her homework while Harry chuckled trailing his fingers beneath her shirt.

"Oh I don't know Hermione I think the guys might be impressed" Harry offered while a mischievous look crept across Hermione's face before she lent back against Hermione looking as though deep in thought.

"well…I suppose we could go upstairs, at least the rest of the guys will know your telling the truth if- I mean when you boast about our time together and seeing me naked" "on second thoughts I'm happy down here" Harry snipped placing an arm possessively around Hermione's waist.

Hermione gave a proud smile before she returned to her homework but before she could pick her quill up a parchment flew onto the table directly in front of her. Hermione sat up with a start and stared at the blank parchment; she examined it closely before picking it up, by now Harry struggled to sit up beside her and studied the parchment with her.

"What's that?" Harry questioned frowning at it, suddenly words seemed to drip on to it and Hermione gasped dropping it as though it burned her. Harry bolted forward pulling Hermione protectively against him, studying the parchment that still remained blank to him.

_Hermione, I wish to tell you that… I'm your father, you've found me after all these years and I've found you too. _

_You might… no you're probably will be shocked and even surprised that I'll admit that I know near enough all about you. _

_And not just because your Hermione Granger friend to Harry Potter but because I discovered that I was your father when you discovered the man you've called your father isn't. _

_How I discovered this I can't explain in this letter… but rest assured that I've never be more proud in my life to have discover that I have a beautiful, brilliant and wonderful daughter. _

_And even f you never want to meet me I shall be happy to know that the man you've called father will carry on taking care of you. _

_You can of course ask me what you wish… I shall to answer what you wish to know to an extent_

Hermione watched in wonder as the words trickled across the parchment she glanced to Harry was still frowning wondering what exactly was going on.

"it's my father… he's speaking to me" Hermione told him meekly feeling her stomach tighten, her hand fell in to her lap and Harry seeing her look grabbed her hand tightly in his hands.

"Hermione you don't have to respond if you don't want to" Harry assured running his thumb across her knuckles. Hermione thought for a few moments then took up her quill and help the tip to the magic parchment before her.

Harry gave her a smile and a tight squeeze of her hand "I can leave" he offered but Hermione shook her head and began to write.

_I…I don't know where to begin. I'm grateful to speaking to you, I must admit to feeling apprehensive about this moment. _

_It's quite unnerving that you might know everything about me and I know nothing about you. _

Hermione pulled her quill back and Harry watched in wonder as the words faded as though the parchment drank the ink.

_You have nothing to fear… what I know about you Hermione is nothing but good… in a way I've always known you but never dared entrained the thought that I could call you my daughter. _

_I can't explain now how I discovered the truth but I've written to your mother and father and explained that I would like to speak to you and that it was up to you if you would want to respond. _

_I can tell you one thing… you have inherited one proud trait of mine, you have my eyes. I've seen pictures of you and may I add silly newspapers that published any bad word about you or your relationship with Harry show nothing of your true character… or Harry's_

Hermione couldn't help the smile lifting the corner of her lips, Harry gave her a look and Hermione sighed.

"My father said that what was written about us back in fourth year proved nothing about our characters… I think he may like you" Hermione told him feeling her body relaxed against Harry who was smiling proudly.

Hermione waited for the parchment to clear before she pressed her quill tip to the paper again.

_Thank you… Harry is a great wizard and an even better person. I sent only one letter to my parents… to tell you the truth I felt guilty of showing interest in speaking with you. My father has been affected by all this as have I… but I need to know… did you love my mother._

Hermione chewed her lip while Harry wrapped his arm around her pressing a kiss to her forehead as her words disappeared.

Harry studied his girlfriend amazed at her strength and her determination, despite her words.

_Hermione… I wish I could tell you I love your mother…but our-our union was a brief one. But I believed that we might have been happy but she made the right choice with remaining with her husband… I know it may not seem so now but…but I have things, things that will affect you from my past that would have made it hard for your mother and you. _

_Never doubt your mother's choice to leave me that night… she made the right choice, and though you may dislike her for what I say next it is true and you as I know always stood by the truth. _

_Your mother could and would never love me…she loves your father, she fights for him. _

Hermione frowned at her father's choice of words and glanced to Harry who looked at her. But she shook her head and went back to the parchment.

_But I would have known the truth…I've been lied to for nineteen years, my mother never seemed happy._

Hermione bit back a small sob but took strength in Harry's arm tightening around her.

_Your mother…she loves your father but what she did… though I know she would never regret what that night created –you- she felt guilty and always will. As do I, for I would love nothing more then to have declared the moment you were born that you were my daughter. _

Hermione held tightly to Harry feeling the tears building up in her eyes. Harry held her for a few moments before Hermione returned to the parchment.

_You said that there was things about you that would affect me…I… things have been happening to me…things I can't explain, it nearly cost me my friendship. What is happening to me?_

The words barely had time to fade before words appeared

_I can't explain to you fully in this letter… but when you feel like meeting me I shall explain it all. But I'm half wizard and half something else… if you were not my daughter I have no doubt you would be magical but as my daughter you inherited a quarter of my half. Thankfully the affects are not as strong in you but you will change… you may sense others around you, their blood, moods, power and even scent… you have a unique power now Hermione but I promise if you remain with Harry and Ron you will be able to control them… your new powers are linked to your emotions and once you have them under control you will have your powers under control. I have the up most faith in you. _

Hermione blinked a few times as the words slowly faded from the parchment however the words were stamped in her brain. Harry was famous in his own right but her father had mentioned Ron- not as Ronald Weasley as he had been mentioned in the papers but as Ron.

Only three words appeared next 'good night Hermione' before the parchment faded away with the words and Harry stared at her.

"Hermione… love, please tell what happened" Harry asked as Hermione looked at him her mind was moving at incredible speeds.

"I think… I think my father… my real father is closer to us then I first thought" Hermione admitted as Harry sat up and raised his eyebrows.

"Who" Harry questioned with surprise however Hermione shook her head scowling at her self for not figuring that out.

"I don't know… but something about what he said, he said that I was quarter something but he refused to tell me in the letter. He said I have unique powers and that if I remain with you and Ron then I should be able to control them… Harry he called Ron by his first name, he said he knew of us because of what we did but in all the newspapers mentioned Ron as Ronald" Hermione explained as Harry frowned watching her.

"What else did he say" Harry enquired as Hermione took a deep breath "he said I have his eyes" Hermione admitted still processing all she had read.

Silence engulfed them before Hermione slowly feel asleep against Harry and he summoned a blanket to cover his girlfriend and himself.

Harry barely slept watching his girlfriend in her fitful sleep, no doubt still pondering what she had spoken about with her father.

* * *

Hermione saw her eyes reflected in the forest… but she saw deep golden yellow eyes too watching her. The moon glistened through the trees. 

She knew she was being watched and she shook but felt the need to fight… the scent surrounding her was threatening and deep down she wanted to fight to prove her self.

The eyes moved but the pair identical to her own remained still… soon the wolf cries rose up in the air and she saw the first sights of shadows. Menacing beast like creatures paced back and forth growling however the largest of the beasts bared his fangs at her.

A elder wolf seemed to slide up beside her but gazing down she felt no ill feelings… the elder wolf glanced to her before stepping in front of her but the largest beast jumped on him and ripped his throat out. Howls wound into the air and Hermione seemed to snarl at the large beast. It growled at her and slowly made his way towards her, swinging it's claw at her Hermione threw her arm up and felt the claws slice through her flesh but instead of blood a golden stream flowed from her arm and soon engulfed the surrounding forest.

_Hermione I love you… my daughter I will protect you. They can not have you_

The familiar voice still echoed around her mind as Hermione awoke to the soft dawn light and Harry protective embrace and his small smile. Hermione pecked him on the lips and rushed to the bathroom. She looked at her self was surprised that her eyes were more yellow. Looking to her arm she saw faint red marks running along her arm where the beast slashed out at her.

Hermione washed her face, the only thing on her mind was that voice… she knew it, it was her father's voice and it was more proof that it was someone she knew better then she thought. And she would find out.


	26. Dressing up and purposals

**Chapter twenty five**

The excitement reached it's height as the day finally arrived for the ball. For the most part the boys were deafened by the squeals of the girls as they fritted from dorm to dorm even screaming when the boys dared to peek while they were still in magical hair curlers.

One or two of the boys now sported a few black eyes or curses.

As the day drew on music filtered up from the large dance hall, the first and second years cleared out early and made their way down to the hall.

By seven o'clock most of the extended seventh years had made their own way down too leaving only Ginny, Luna and Hermione preparing themselves upstairs while their dates waited and paced down stairs.

"Bloody women" Ron grumbled more then once under his breath, Draco threw glares at him but remained silent as he too was wondering what was taking Ginny so long. Harry was of course pondering different matters… not to mention the small black box sitting in his pocket seemed to burn against his leg. Plus Hermione's theory on the fact that her real father may be someone they know was rattling it's way round his mind.

"YOU READY DOWN THERE" Ginny's voice bellowed down causing each of the three men to stiffen, Ron jumped to his feet and played with the collar of his shirt and tie. Draco threw him another glare this time snapping at him.

"Don't mess that up Weasley… it took me ten minutes to get it straight" Ron flushed then threw a glare back.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that" Ron hissed but Draco raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"In front of any one Weasel… it's only Potter here" Draco snapped before there was a swish of fabric and Ginny arrived before Ron could retort. Ron had declared that only four women scared him, his mother, Ginny, Luna and Hermione.

Ginny was the first to arrive, she wore an emerald green dress with her hair lying in waves around her face. Her shoulders were bare but seemed to glisten and sparkle, she smirked when all three men gapped at her then Ron and Harry offered her a proud smile.

She was beautiful, however Draco still gapped at her as she strolled over to him "do you like it?" Ginny chirped causing Draco to clear his throat and blush lightly; he however glared when Ron snickered.

"Your dress matches Potters eyes… maybe you had better go with him" Draco declared with a small pout. Ron only grinned while Harry blushed, Ginny however rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes pressing a kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth making Ron pale then glare clenching his fists.

Draco simply smirked and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder knowing that Ron would never dare his sister's wrath even though it was killing him not to rip Draco away from her.

Some more rustling and Luna appeared in a pink blossom coloured dress, it's straps made of sparkling stones, her stomach though getting bigger was covered in soft ruffles. Ron did his best impression of a fish gasping for air as Luna glided over to him and pecked him on the cheek. After a few minutes she giggled before closing his mouth for him and beaming up at him.

The rest of their friends laughed while Ron blushed feverously and then wrapped an arm around her protectively. Harry slowly noticed that Hermione still hadn't come down so glancing to Ginny he raised his eyebrows.

Ginny instead shot Luna a look before rushing back to the staircase and grinning

"you can come down Hermione… I think he's waited long enough" Ginny shouted before turning to Harry who was both worried and excited to see how beautiful Hermione would look.

Hermione first peered around the corner offering an embarrassed smile when all eyes looked to her, her hair pulled back at the top while curls caressed her bare back. Slowly she stepped of the last remaining steps and glanced at Harry who remained still.

She stood in an Gryffindor red dress that was strapless, gold trimmed the dress and as the skirt flared out from it hugging fit it revealed a gold undercoat. She had two gold stud earrings and a gold chain with the Gryffindor symbol pendent around her neck.

Harry found that is eyes began to water when he forgot to blink and that both Ron and Ginny was talking to him.

"Your… you're a goddess" Harry could only mumble causing Hermione to blush while Draco and Ron rolled their eyes. However Harry ignored them all and swept forward crushing Hermione to her and pressing his lips to hers with all the passion he did, could ever and hope to ever hold for her.

After Ron began chocking the pair pulled apart but Harry pressed his forehead against Hermione's and grinned at her swollen lips and heavy breathing.

"Hermione I love you" Harry whispered as he reached into his pocket, Hermione stared into his green eyes and grinned pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Harry" she declared pulling back. Harry studied her as best he could while pulling the box from his pocket, her face was creamy white and so smooth and soft, her lips though still swollen were soft and held a light trace of lip gloss.

Her eyes however held the yellow flecks more prominent then before. The brown seemed to swirl with the colour making her eyes seem as though they were ablaze.

Harry pulled back and took Hermione's left hand while still looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger… I ask you before our best friends and our family to marry me and make me the happiest man in both worlds" Harry declared preparing to but the gold ring with a small emerald setting on to her finger. Hermione snapped her eyes down to the ring then back up to Harry's eyes while their friends watched in awe. Chewing her lip Hermione searched Harry's eyes and saw with a little pain when she saw fear… fear that she would say no again.

Hermione pressed her lips against Harry's once more slipping the ring on to her finger; pulling back she smiled breathlessly at him and whispered against his lips.

"Told you I would say yes just to throw you off" Harry chuckled before kissing her again. While Ginny and Luna squealed about a double wedding both Ron and Draco smile brightly at the happy couple neither knowing what the other had to do with the relationship.

"Ok it's time to go… breath, you two need to breath" Ron moaned as Harry and Hermione giggled and turned to their friends. The six friends made their way down to the hall chatting amongst themselves blissfully aware that a truth would be discovered tonight that will shatter the trust they once knew with one man.

* * *

I just wanted to answer a few questions... Cho is still at Hogwarts because in this story at least she was withdrawn from school by her parents in her last year and so when the war started most of the seventh years didn't get to finish hogwarts so all those who wished to return. 

second Hermione doesn't change at the full moon like her father because she is only quater werewolf and because she is a powerful witch she has unthought control of her wolf side. But she will be able to change.

Next Hermione discovers Remus is her father but it isn't just the fact that he lied to her that's so dangerous... it's pushing her towards the bad werewolves.


	27. In the eyes we find the painful truth

**Chapter twenty six **

The night was filled with happiness a rare thing these past few years at Hogwarts. But this night was to celebrate and remember those who had been loved. Even the Weasley twins restrained them selves when small toasts were made to those lost in the war against Voldermort.

The night drew on and everyone found that the dancing was more relaxed, though once the first and second years were finally forced back to their dorms the older students told more mature stories.

Harry watched with a content smile as the many couples danced and others whispered sweet nothings to each other. He glanced to his right where Hermione sat speaking to Luna who was barely staying awake, Harry had her hand clasped tightly in his and his fingers were tracing her new ring. Every now and then Hermione would squeeze his hand.

Harry grinned when he saw that Ron and Draco had consumed too much fire whiskey and were leaning against each other and the wall. Seamus and Dean sat on a table beside them and grinned and laughed about everything.

"DRACO YOU WERE A GIT" Seamus declared before Dean laughed before falling off the table while Draco simply nodded agreeing and reminding the three of some of the things he once did.

Ginny watched with amazement as her brother and new boyfriend seemed to be bonding.

Harry glanced up when Remus stood before them and holding tightly to Hermione Harry gave him a curt nod. Hermione looked up before glancing to Harry then smiled brightly at Remus.

"Harry I was wondering if I could be allowed to ask Hermione for a dance… Luna looks ready to fall asleep and Ginny will surely tread on my toes to keep an eye on her boyfriend and her brother they both seem to have enjoyed too much fire whiskey" Remus winked at the pair and Ginny, Luna and Hermione all giggled, Harry even managed a small smile.

Hermione nodded and stood giving Harry one last glance she let go of his hand and took Remus offered hand.

Hermione smiled as a gentle song began and Remus held Hermione who smiled at her professor, and was surprised that he beamed at her.

"I have to admit something Hermione… I will dance with both Luna and Ginny, they are just as lovely as you" Remus said lightly causing Hermione to laugh and glance back to Harry who was watching her with a small smile.

"Hermione… why I believe I know what that ring is" Remus said suddenly causing Hermione to snap her eyes back to him, she was shocked to see the look on his face… she thought he was mad until he met her eyes and grinned.

"It was Lilly's engagement ring… James decided the colour matched her eyes and had to get it for her. I mean I should know it, I and Sirius searched high and low with James to find it" Remus whispered as Hermione blushed catching sight of her new ring.

Hermione grinned at him and even gave Remus a thank you when he spun her so she could smile and nod to her ring for Harry's sake to tell him that Remus knew. Harry simply stared then smiled looking to his godfather who smiled proudly at his godson.

As Remus spun Hermione back he gave her a quick hug that Hermione drank in. remembering how safe Remus made her feel months ago when it felt her world was crashing down around her.

Now her life was better, she had spoken to her real father, she was engaged and understood that her changes was because of her heritage.

"I'm so proud of you Hermione… I couldn't be prouder of the pair of you" Remus whispered to Hermione, but instead of taking in the praise Hermione stiffened, the words were familiar as though she had heard them before. But as Hermione pulled back sharply she knew she hadn't heard them… she had seen them written down. Her father, her real father was proud of her, proud to call her his daughter.

And that's when she saw them… something that made her retch her self away from Remus, the man she had trusted since third year. She saw her eyes, they were identical.

Remus was frowning at her as Hermione trembled staring at him, the song continued but Hermione heard nothing. She was staring at her eyes… she had inherited those eyes. But as Hermione repeated those words in her mind something else caught… something she inherited.

"Hermione" Remus placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder but she looked up, she looked away when she saw his eyes.

"I know" she whispered in a dangerous tone causing Remus to stiffen, his back seeming to arch up. He was ready for the fight but knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Hermione" "I trusted you… we trusted you" Hermione snarled and Remus would have laughed at how similar her words were to those she threw at him in her third year. But Hermione was angry… she was more then angry she was and had been betrayed.

"Hermione you don't understand" "you lied to me… you knew and you lied… you could have told me, instead of me doubting my self" Hermione snapped as tears coursed their way down her cheeks. Remus felt his heart breaking at knowing he was the reason she was crying. By now the few students that had remained were now watching as was McGonnagal and Tonks.

Harry rose to his feet while Ron and Draco returned to their partners sides.

"Hermione I found out when you did" "that doesn't make it ok… was because of your condition… you didn't trust me or you didn't want to admit to it" Hermione snapped as sobs caught in her chest.

Remus went to place a hand on her shoulder but Hermione jumped back and glared with a passion at him and raw hate that Remus felt that he would die on that spot.

"NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN…. NEVER TOUCH ME OR TALK TO ME" Hermione ordered with a snarl before spinning and rushing from the room. Harry glared at his godfather before he followed Hermione. Remus feeling his own tears prick at his eyes avoided all eyes and raced out the room too. Leaving a stunned silence.

* * *

Harry raked a hand through his hair as he stood outside the grounds of Hogwarts, Hermione wanted to hide and Harry found that his seeker skills were no match for her.

As he began to return to the school in hopes of finding her in a class room he heard a sob and he snapped his head towards dark corner of the school grounds. Rushing towards it he found Hermione tucked in a corner with her faced pressed into her knees, sobs racking through her body. Harry knelt besides her placing a hand on her back; Hermione jumped looking with fear at Harry for a moment before she flung herself into his arms sobbing hard against his shoulder.

Harry soothed her hair back for a few minutes before he gently pulled back and smoothed her hair away from her face brushing the tears away.

"Hermione love… please, what did Remus say… if he did anything" Harry trailed off seeing new tears streaming down Hermione's cheeks. She avoided his eyes, attempting to control her breathing and sobs.

"Hermione" Harry started again this time lifting Hermione's head up to meet his eyes. Hermione stared at him and relaxed in to his touch.

"My father" Hermione trembled before Harry frowned clasping her hands in his feeling torn between comforting Hermione and confronting Remus.

"Remus… his eyes… Harry he has my eyes" Hermione chocked out causing Harry to become confused, staring at her as though she was making no sense.

"Hermione" "he's my father" Hermione broke in with a whisper but Harry heard it and he reeled back. He let go of Hermione's hands to rake his own through his hair.

"Remus… Remus… our professor… Hermione are you sure" Harry questioned wishing he hadn't when Hermione snapped her eyes too him and glared. Then she looked away and took a quivering breath.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry love, I know your sure… but how… when… god Hermione" Harry stuttered before he hugged Hermione once more relieved to find that Hermione clung to him.

"It's ok Hermione… we'll… we'll figure this out, if you don't want to I'll talk to Remus" Harry offered before Hermione pulled back and stared at him, with a look of pain and longing. She placed a hand against his cheek before kissing him deeply, Harry frowned into the kiss but deepened it none the less… she was the woman he loved.

After a few moments Hermione pulled back leaving Harry breathless, she fumbled with her hands before taking Harry's and placed something cold and metal in his hand. Harry shot his eyes to Hermione's and stared at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry but you deserve better" Hermione admitted before Harry opened his hand to see the ring he had given to Hermione hours ago.

Harry felt the tears filling his eyes and he looked to Hermione once more seeing new tears falling.

"Hermione" "Harry… we both know what Remus is… what he has been since a child… he nearly killed us because of his condition… he said that I had a quarter of his condition… Harry I'm quarter werewolf, I could never think to ask you to spend your life with me… nor even dream to have children… knowing that I could be inflicting a curse on them or you" Hermione declared before she stood, she went to leave but Harry jumped to his feet. Hurt and anger pulsed through him and he snatched Hermione's arm.

"How dare you" Harry snarled causing Hermione to stare at him not attempting to pull her arm free.

"I could never let you go… you think I can or ever will stop loving because your father happens to be a werewolf. Hermione I didn't just say I love you because I felt that I needed someone" Harry broke off to breath but flashed his eyes dangerously at her.

"Hermione you don't understand… I would do anything for you Hermione, I know… I know now that it was because of your love, my love for you that defeated Voldermort… he threatened you and I would have rather died then let you. Hermione I love you… I love you more then anything in this world and I don't care who your father is, because it's not you… you may be made up from half of his genes but it doesn't make you… you did and that was what I feel in love with, you are you Hermione and you should never doubt that Hermione because you are a beautiful and wonderful person" Harry drew a deep breath never releasing her from his death grip.

Hermione stared in wonder at him before tears streamed down her cheeks; Harry drew her to him and held to her tightly allowing his own tears to run their course into her hair.

When the sobs matched the others they found their way to the ground, clinging to each other.

Ron, Ginny and Draco watched the pair their own eyes watering. Sharing a silent commune Ginny and Ron moved to their friends while Draco hung behind. Ginny stopped as Ron knelt beside his best friends smoothing some hair away from Hermione's face before she looked at him; Harry buried his face into Hermione's hair while Ron held tightly to Hermione's hand and pressed his other hand into Harry's shoulder.

The hours seemed to drizzle away in tears before the couple allowed the red head to help them to their feet. Hermione stood supported between Harry and Ron while Ginny and Draco led the way to the dorm in silence.

Ron led the pair up to the girl's room, thankful that Luna had ushered the other girls out of the room. In silence Harry and Hermione laid down clinging to each other with their silent tears. Ron quickly removed himself from the room and couldn't even bring himself to glare at Draco who held Ginny to him as she seek comfort, nodding to the pair they made their way up to the boys room. Seamus looked up from his make shift bed on the floor and dean gave the three a small smile from his bed while Luna sat with her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach on Ron's bed while Draco placed Ginny in Seamus bed and he went to his spare bed that had been summoned.

No one spoke as they laid awake all night, not even Ron when Ginny crawled in beside Draco who hugged her tightly… all thoughts with the young woman and a raven haired boy.


	28. Plotting

**Chapter twenty seven**

The lowly werewolf almost skipped to his master, Silas glared at the creature willing to end its sad life the moment he came in reach of him but he restrained himself.

"Sire… sire I have good news… Lupin's daughter. I've discovered her, at Hogwarts… and it seems you have the most prefect time to strike. Lupin has made the child distort… she is broken and ready for you to mould her" the lowly wolf declared in a rush.

Silas could stop the grin spreading across his lips; Lupin would pay for his mistake. He wasn't a pure bred… he was the reason that pure bred were trodden and brushed aside.

But that would change with this child… she had power to restore them, restore Silas to power over the magical world.

"Does she have a name…? Or are you going to make me guess" Silas growled his eyes flashing dangerously. The lowly wolf coward a moment remembering his place, but he lifted his head slowly.

"You will not believe me sire… she is apart of the famous trio that defeated Voldermort… she's Harry potters best friend. Hermione Granger, she's Lupin's child and she in her own right is a powerful witch" the wolf stated as Silas smiled and laughed loudly.

"Prefect…" was all Silas muttered before he turned and swept into the forest the lowly wolf followed neither aware they were being watched and plotted against. Reeves decided he must act now or all was lost.

* * *

Sorry about short chapter 


	29. Broken hearts of a father and daughter

**Chapter twenty eight **

Several days later

Hermione watched the dawn rise but she neither noticed nor cared at the moment. It had taken two days to finally settle in that her father was Remus, the man she had called a good friend.

Books about curses and were wolves surrounded her but now lay untouched… Hermione slowly began to understand that though she would be quarter werewolf she was not as cursed as Remus was and didn't turn into a wolf every full moon. But that wasn't what lay heavy on her mind or heart, she had foolishly thought Harry wouldn't want her but his sleeping form in her bed proved that he would was true to his word he would love her no matter what.

But his silent tears over his godfather's betrayal proved that he was not as forgiving with the older wizard. Hermione slowly rose and moved over to Harry's still form, she brushed a few strands away from his face before moving to the dorm door and walked out.

She needed to be alone she knew that much but she didn't want to stray too far for Harry nor her friends… they had surrounded her after the discovery. Hermione however came to a stop when she saw Ron sitting on the sofa staring at his chess board and pieces that lay only half touched. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"You going for something to eat" Ron questioned rising from his seat but Hermione shook her head tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I just need to be alone… I was going for a walk, Harry is asleep and I needed fresh air" Hermione admitted as Ron nodded then turned and went to walk to the portrait but Hermione hurried to his side and placed a hand on his arm.

Ron looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ron… I needed to be by myself… thank you but I think it would be best" Hermione admitted but Ron began to open his mouth, Hermione squeezed his arm and smiled softly at him.

"Ron I am grateful for all of you, for what everyone has done but I need time by myself… just an hour" Hermione admitted and was grateful when Ron nodded and let his arm drop.

"Mione I want you to know that we're going to be here… just because your… well you" "Ron… I'm only quarter werewolf… but I understand that wasn't why I was upset… I… I'm upset because he lied to all of us, to me" Hermione admitted meekly and Ron nodded, ducking his head. Ron looked down before he hugged Hermione tightly in a Weasley hug before quickly releasing her and patting her on the shoulder. Hermione smiled at this before she turned and exited the common room.

* * *

Hermione strolled through the grounds listening to the sounds of the morning but not really taking any of it in.

She replayed the words she all but screamed at her father… at her friend, and she wished she could take them back but the hurt of being lied too crept back in and she couldn't help the tears pooling in her eyes.

Hermione didn't even notice the person sitting against large tree over hanging the great lake, Remus however spotted her and jumped up.

"Hermione" Remus called causing Hermione to come to a jolting halt, she stiffened and seemed rooted to the spot.

"Hermione" Remus called again this time Hermione turned with tears glittering in her eyes. Remus stopped himself and stared at her unsure what to say now he stopped his daughter.

"Hermione… I'm" Remus cut himself off as Hermione swiped at her eyes trying to rid herself of the tears burning her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Remus stumbled as Hermione stared at him… betrayal shining through her tears.

"Hermione… I… I never meant to hurt you… I didn't mean to lie" "but you did, Remus… I trusted you, I trusted you and you lied to me… you knew what hell I went through… and you lied to me" Hermione snapped clenching her fists by her side.

"Hermione I know that my condition" "I didn't mean that… Remus I accepted what happened to you… because your not a werewolf who happens to be a wizard… you're a great wizard who was cursed but that doesn't make you any less…yes it was a shock but I reacted the way I did because you lied… I… I nearly fell apart because my whole life my parents lied to me. And when you discovered the truth you should have told me" Hermione snarled as Remus shrunk back.

"Hermione I didn't want to hurt you… I didn't want you to find out that I was your father because of a drunken night… I lied because I care about you" "but you had no right" Hermione snapped as Remus blinked in surprise before he stared at her.

"I'm your father… you've always been like a daughter to me" "but you were my friend first… I know you were and always will be my real father but in ignorance you were my friend first and you betrayed that friendship by not telling me… Remus you don't understand… I don't hate you… I don't hate you because you're a werewolf… I don't hate you because of what happened with my mother… if you told me when you first found out I would have been happy because I know my friend… someone I trusted was my family" Hermione declared as tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes blazing as the emotions poured out for all the things she needed to say to him.

"I would have been proud to call you my father… but… you lied to me Remus" Hermione whispered before sobs caught in her throat. Shielding her face with her hair Remus felt his heart breaking.

"I already had parents lie to me… I just needed you to be truthful and make everything ok" Hermione said in a heart broken tone as her eyes fixed on Remus and for the first time in all of this Remus understood. Hermione was heart broken not because he was her father but because he had ruined his friendship and Hermione treasured that most of all.

Before Remus could anything more Hermione turned and stomped away, Remus felt his own tears coursing their way down his face.

* * *

I just wanted to clear up a few things in this chapter... looking back I can see that Hermione did seem a little nasty about how she reacted... i never intended it to seem that Hermione was angry at being a werewolf she was angry because Remus lied to her. 


End file.
